


Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Twins, bottom!Louis, evil twin ahah, idk - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry and Louis realize that there’s something more than just Best Friends in their relationship. The two realized they actually have feelings for each other, but then Louis was Kidnapped. Not only that the kidnapper’s someone who’s equally close to Harry. Really close. Except he isn’t just an ordinary Kidnapper, he’s a vampire. This vampire’s hellbent on ruining Harry by using Louis, but why? But as soon as the kidnapper sees Louis’ heart, he’s falling as well. Will Harry and Louis reunite, or will this Kidnapper break in. Remember though, this Kidnapper isn’t just any kidnapper.</p><p>WARNING IT ISN'T EDITED AND THE FIRST CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN DURING A TIME WHEN I WAS A CARROT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

“Ugh… It’s morning…” Harry growled and made a face that no one would wanna see,

“Well Time for rehearsal…”

“Lou… wake up please!!” He pushed Louis, his bestie, which slept beside him, “wake… up Louis.”

“Shut up Harry… Let me snuggle with my carrots.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, but then smiled as he dreamt about a paradise of carrots.

Harry grinned, “You’re snuggling with carrots huh, guess they are better than me aren’t they??”

Louis frowned, “Uhh…”

He then tried to hide under a pillow.

Harry went into a blank expression and then smiled, “Then I guess you do… Ok then”

Harry got up from his bed and leaned over Louis. Louis looked up and tilted his head in confusion.

“What are you gonna d- HEY!” Louis gasped.

Harry began tickling Louis’s side and digged in deeper.

Louis laughed and fell off the bed. “OWWWWW THAT HURT. OH MY CARROTS HURTS NOW!!!”

He screeched bending inward. “Oh you had carr- Oh that’s what you meant,” Harry blushed,”Sorry Boobear, You just didn’t want to wake up!”

Harry began working his little flirtatious looks towards Louis and pouted. Louis just glared into his eyes. Harry laughed and pounced on top of him. Harry held onto Louis’s tightened fists and hovered them over his head. He then tried scooting a little bit over on Louis’s stomach… slowly.

“Harry, DONT FLIPPEN RUB YOUR CARROT ON ME!!” Louis screeched trying to get out of his grasp, but couldn’t.

Harry smirked that sexy smile of his, “I thought you liked carrots, Lou… Especially mine since its big and all ;)”

He realized what he said was just out of proportion and Louis just blushed. Ahh so he likes it… hehe, he rubbed a bit more against him, holding Louis’s hand over his head and scooching… back and forth.

“Yeah… I-I like carrots, Harry. Especially b-big ones.” Louis tensed up and Harry rubbed harder. Harry just grinned again. Suddenly….

*Niall P.O.V*

Ugh…Harry and Louis sure are taking a long time to get dressed for rehearsal. The rehearsal is for our new gig at a club, since our tour is over and all. I decided to just check on the lads meself. I walked up and heard Louis shouting… I hurried up the stairs, but then I heard silence.

I waited a few seconds and decided to open the door… “Hey we’ve been- OH MY F**CKIN GOD O_O”

I just stood there as I saw Harry staring up at me with Louis… in the bottom. (WITH CLOTHES ON OFCOURSE)… Except I just realized… Harry only had his boxers on…shit why did I have my gut askin’ me to see the lads now… why god!

*Louis P.OV.*

I was getting lost in the middle of Harry’s rubbing… FU*K— WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!! Harry’s is a damn guy, but why does he make it seem so easy?? Does He- Oh shut up Louis! I mentally slapped myself 15 times. Shut UP Shut UP! Wait… Didn’t I say I like… BIG CARROTS! AW HELL NO I DIDN’T MEAN HIS!! oh I’m shit -_- Harry tried to rub harder… AND HE IS FN SMILING!??!?! Oh my God… Not only that, he’s in his boxers, just one layer that covers his big… “carrot”. I know we sleep with each other and we would argue about waking up each other every morning, but he never went THIS FU*KIN FAR! He smiled at me with a smirk that just seems so undeniable to resist. I wanted to moan so EFFIN BAD, but kept silent just in ca—

“Hey we’ve been- OH MY F*CKIN GOD O_O” Niall just stood there with his eyes like WHAAAAT!

Great, just great I hoped no one could hear me but no they had to see it. Just great, I smiled sarcastically, but not at the best time…

“Oh hey Niall!” Harry started to talk, still gripping on me,” Don’t worry lad, you see Boo Bear likes it, he is just smiling ya see!”

Ha-ha god thanks for sending that freakin leprechaun over… Wait… what did Harry say?? O__O… WHAT I DON’T LIKE IT!!.. Well… may— WTF NO I DON’T.

“Niall no he-” Before I could try to explain, Harry shoved his lips into mine and moved back and forth. Harry grunted and tried to make me get into the mess.

“Seriously, you guys… we need to leave soon.” Niall blushed at what we were doing; actually I don’t even know why I am in this mess… crap.

Harry still kissed me intently. Oh what the heck, I tilted my head up and sucked into his lips just like he did. Niall seemed to have actually minded because I heard him tapping his foot, oh my god what am I doing… I shoved Harry off of me and sat crisscrossed on the floor. Harry’ chest was so soft…so cold… what the Lou stop it! Shut UP…Shut Up… mentally slapped myself 20 times there.

“Niall, I am so sorry and freakin’ Harry just kissed me before I explained! UGH!”

I glared at Harry for a few seconds till Niall started talking again. “Anyways we have to get ready… Lou and Harry… hurry up cause we need to be ready for that club… and please when we’re done with the concert… don’t get drunk there. Please? Anyways I guess I have some extra time… I’m gonna go order meself some Nandos..” with that Niall started running out of our room, forgetting about what Harry and I were doing, and running down screaming nandos. I got up from my position and headed towards the restroom, ‘till…

*Harry’s P.O.V.*

Oh shit… did I just … kiss Louis…? I have no idea in hell what I just did actually. Wait… I do. I pounced on Lou and started… OH GOD WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!! Well all I know now is that it is time for our rehearsal… Except I don’t want Louis to just start leaving, since we just started… Louis got up from sitting and I noticed how red his face became Ha-ha he must’ve liked it, beat that carrots. Well I don’t want Louis to just leave me like this… as Louis started walking towards the bathroom. I jumped up and slammed my bare body against Louis. Hard. Yes yes this is an unusual morning for me… I may have argued with Louis about waking up, but I never went this far. Ha, the only reason why I’m going far is because…I love him.

FLASHBACK

Yes, I can’t believe it! I just can’t! I’ve been accepted in the auditioning for XFactor! I Harry Syles am now competing against others for fame! Thanks to all the support from all my friends and family. Of course I give my big thanks to my mum, Anne, and me sister, Gemma. Now I will move on and try to make myself get to the top.

“Harry Styles! We need a word with you,” it was some man that handles all of that … I don’t know…huh.

“Sure. Coming!” I came into the room and there I saw 4 other guys that seems just a few years older than me, sitting there. One had especially caught my eyes.

He was wearing a striped T-Shirt… nice red jeans and suspenders… Suspenders? Ahh that is sexy… Wait WHAT I AM THINKING… I slapped myself.

“You alright kid?” asked the man.

“Ya… I’m fine” I said. Dang it, gotta stop doing it.

“Well… any ways. These are the boys you will be working with…”

“Working with??” I asked… what is he talking about?

“Oh, we wanted to make you guys work into a group, is it a problem?” the man asked, he seemed a bit cranky. Well honestly I am kind of excited… I’ll get to work with these nice guys… especially with the suspenders… ugh Harry snap out of it -_-.

“Hi! I’M Harry Styles and I’m 16. So may I know your names?” I asked. Honestly… I think I sounded freakin’ cheesy there. The man left the room quietly leaving us to get to know each other… Yay! He did give me a bad feeling anyway.

“Hi, I’m Niall Horan. 17 and I’m in love with food!” said the blonde one; I gotta say he does have pretty blue eyes.

“Hey! Vas’ Happenin’? I am Zayn Malik! You may call me DJ Malik if you want!” haha DJ Malik… I like!

“I am Liam Payne, I get serious, but don’t worry I am glad to meet you Harry! Oh and I am 17 too.” He does have a nice smile.

“FINALLY!” screeched the ne in suspenders, “I GET TO INTRO MESELF! Ha-ha just kidding, I am Louis Tomlinson! I am 18, I guess you could say I am the oldest, but I warn you it doesn’t mean I’ll be the grown up here. I just talked to Liam and I must say that uhh he should be the daddy of our group!” he took my hand and shook it, I smiled… he was so silly… so cute I could just-

“Guys, LOOK FOOD TABLE!!!!!!! OMFG THEY HAVE NANDOS oh shit yes I am so gonna love this place!” screamed Niall.

Ha. I think I will love this place, too. “Harry, you will have a good time! I can promise you that ha-ha, but I must warn you…” he came close to my ear, “I think you’re cute… not only that your just my type” I froze.

What… I am??

Louis then walked off to chase Niall, “HEY NIALL I’M TOUCHIN’ THE FOOD FIRST!!! NIAAAAALLLL!!!!!!!”

“Louis! Be careful damn it!” shouted Liam… he chuckled at Louis’s silliness. I smiled too.

Yes Louis I will love this place and you too…..

PRESENT:

“HARRY!!!!” moaned Louis.

“Aww, BooBear what’s wrong??” I smirked at his little whines. Ha-ha I love Louis so much and he knows it too.

Well the whole band does…. Except the world. Louis though takes it as a bromance thing, so when I kiss him… he kisses back on my cheek or so, but this time he engulfed me into his soul… Honestly it’s the first time I kissed him on the lips… it really is… I am so surprised that I didn’t even flinch…. I just wish Louis too this more than a bromance… I really do… I just wi-

“OWWW!!!! OH MY—- OWW!!! MY OOOWWW!!” I bent down holding my… carrots… Did Lou just-

“You deserve that! Harry don’t pounce up on me like that! Freakin’ scared me to death!”

Louis shouted while I held my balls… not good… especially when you’re just wearing boxers…ugh god. Louis bent down to my ear, “I’m sorry Hazza… Forgive me?”

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and pouted… I nodded just can’t say no to a sexy god like that…

“Good! Now I am off to shower!” I glared at him; gosh he can be such an ass sometimes… such an ass.

That’s why I love him, but I got a way to get him back.

Louis left the room and I just smiled, “Hahaha Lou, watch out, cause I’m comin’ for yo- OW SHIT IT HURTS!”

AHH Louis did a number on my balls… AHH! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited guys, just posting

Chapter 2:

Harry’s P.O.V.

Ahh my balls still ached, but i guess it’s alright.. Hmm gotta play my little action before Niall comes back up again..

Ha so.. the thing i’ll do.. hehe gonna sneak up on Louis in the shower.. naked ahaha!

I slipped off my boxers in my bare body.. and bare.. well you know.. I could hear louis already preparing his shower..

“Ahh shit too cold.. ahh fuck too hot.. Aahhhh yes just rightt…” Louis blurted those out.. haha Louis.. wait till i come in!

I slowly opened the door.. 

“Harry? Is that you? YOU BETTER NOT COME IN HERE! I’ll whip you balls to hell!” Louis shouted lot.. haha how cute. I just stood wuiet.. he must’ve thught iwas not here since he got back to rubbing himself. The good thing was that there was steam all over which prevented me from being seen.. good. 

I headed into the shower.. alright.. here goes nothin! I slammed my naked wet body against Louis.. there was a huge slapping sound and sucking sounds of our skin cause of the water. Man right now i am thinking pervertedly like hell. God.. the thoughts are arousing.

“Huh? ahh god my ba- HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK HARRY! .. oh shit and your.. your NAKED?!?!?” Louis .. ahh louis just look at your face now.. I whipped my arms around Louis’s torso.. I rested my chin on his shoulder.. funny thing is that he didn’t .. well he stopped arguing.. instead..hmm

“Boo.. I really like you.. actually i love you..” I was kidding well i wasn;t but i didn’t eant him to take it seriously.. i mean he just takes it as a bromance and stuff. i breathed into his ear and he slightly moaned.. hmm.

The shower was still running and i felt the warm water just go through us.. it was nice.. we were being cleaned but somehow we were just too dirty.. ha sounds like one of those .. what ever.

“H-Harry”

“Hm?” he tensed up.. oh god.. did he go hard?? ha.. revenge complete!

“I like you too.. i love you actually.”

I froze.. does he mean that? “You..you do?”

“Yes i do.. i loved you lot but i thought you took it as a bromance, but when you uh kissed me there….” I felt him going hot.. and not cause of the water… “i knew you loved me more but i wasn’t sure.. I actually liked it harry.. I really did.. and i love you alot.. and I really am sorry for hitting youi n the balls.” I just smiled..

“so… you liked my kisses huh??” he nodded.. “Then let’s do it again!”

“Wait wh-” before he soke any more i whipped him around and slammed my lips into his. At first he was too suprised to respond, but he gradually catched on and kissed me more.. he was hungry for it.. i can tell. He bit into my lips and i slightly moaned.. 

“Ugh Lou, don’t bite too hard” he chuckled and went harder, he then explored my mouth with his tongue.. this kiss. this gay kiss was what I’ve been waiting for all these years…

Louis P.O.V.

I kissed him hard… yes harry came into the damn bathroom and slammed his body at me, but this kiss just washed it away.. It was warm and so heavenly.. his lips were soft and lucious.. taste I had never felt before.. it gave me a feeling of lust towards him.. just so damn good.

Oh crap wait a sec..

We’re naked..

“AHHH!” I shouted loud.. and i guess it was cause harry was startled and there were footsteps running up the stairs.. shit..if they see am dead..

“Boo! What’s wrong!” He looked so cute when he’s worried..

“We are kissing.. in a shower.. we’re wet.. and naked.. what do you think is wrong HARRY!?!?!” This was just going TOO far, cause well honestly this is like sex in a shower sorta thing… and not only that..

We admitted out damn love for eachother…well i did..not sure if he was serious.

I struggled my way out, but i was still pinned against the walls of my shower, Harry really is serious.. I’m at least happy that he didn’t take it all the way..

“Boo..” he whispered up into my ear, “I liked it.. don’t you?? Hehe i know you do.. cause if didn’t.. you wouldn’t bite so hard!” My eyes widened.. shit that’s true, i did bite hard.. crap. 

“LOUIS! IS EVERYTHING OK!” I heard liam scream through the room… OH SHIT NO!! 

“Harry! Shit Get off!” I was pancking by now.. what am i going to do if they see-

“WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS!?!?!? HARRY!!” Liam and Zayn were standing there near the bathroom door, with there eyes wide open and so are their mouths..

I felt my blood rush to my face.. oh crap..

“Hey guys, we’re just taking a shower together!” Harry just said it out.. AND CHEERY!?!?! He gave a cheeky grin back at me.. fuck my life.

“Hey, guys i heard you guys yelli-” Niall started walking into the bathroom with Nandos in his hands.. “Holy SHIT! This is HILARIOUS!” He dropped his Nandos and laughed hysterically.. his laughs are always cute, but now is just not a good time..

We all glared and Niall then shut his mouth.. oh crap.. and the worst thing is… Harry didn’t even let go. We’re here naked with the shower and I’m with Harry cuddling close on me… and getting glares from the rest of the boys..

Fuck.. just … ugh..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Louis P.O.V.

 

I am in so much trouble.. I slowly moved Harry out of my way.. I can’t believe the guys were still staring at me. 

Shit… this was embarrassing.

“I guess we will head out now..um Louis..” muttered Liam, I was literally praying in my naked state to god and saying please please tell em to leave..

“Uh ya?”

“You..,” he coughed.. shit what is he asking.. “You didn’t have sex with him in here right??”

I heard Harry chuckle..

Son of a bitch…

“WHAT THE HELL LIAM!! NO!!” I became crimson red and Harry noticed..

“But we will if you leave” Harry smirked and held me again.., “Right Boo?”

“WHAT THE FUCK HARRY! NO!”

“Um well .. I’m going to leave…” Liam was obviously akwarded out..

Eff my life..

“Boo?” I felt him smirk against my back… I shivered..

“What” I glared at the wall replaying everything on my mind..

“You like me so shall we do it?”

My eyes widened… no just .., “Hell no Harry..”

And why the fuck was I still standing here?? I pushed Harry’s arms down off and ran out.. naked yes naked.. imagine all you want … and went to the room to put on clothes.. 

I bet we wasted ALOT of time cause of that..

I got ready and heard Harry walk out..,”Boo..”

“Shut the fuck up and get ready, now!” I was pissed definitely .. cause of that and the time.. damn we only got 25 min to get there..

I rushed out and felt a grip.. 

I turned around and looked at Harry and glared,” What??”

“Kiss… Me” 

What da Hell? What’s into Harry … oh.. I looked into his eyes they were full of lust and greed.. ah hell no. 

“Whaat??”

“Kiss.. ME” 

“UM.. well I gotta -” Before I said anymore I felt his hard hot lips touch and connect with mine… hard… He was still shirt less with a towel around him… He closed the gap between us and pushed me towards his chest.. I’m not kissing back.. oh what the hell.

I slipped my hands into his curly locks and pulled.. I kissed him intently and pulled on his hair.. he moaned abit against my lips.. that felt nice.. Ha. I bit his bottom lip

“Fuck Lou that hurts!”

“Since when do you cuss?” I was breathing hard..

“Since I became Fuckin in love with you!” … What in love with me?

“What?”

“Oh shit.” 

“Harry.. You love me??”

“Um uh..-“

Before he answered..”You guys done yet?” Oh my god Niall..

“NIALL! ” I glared..

“To answer you guys yes I saw what happened.. thank the lords of food I didn’t laugh but .. but” He then blasted into a fit of giggles..

“NIALL GET OUT!” Harry and I yelled in unison..

“Alright .. but come on now.. we got only 20 min not and remember…. NO SEEEEXX”

I blushed.. 

“Niall.. I can’t promise that” Harry winked and I glared at him.. What? WHAT!

“SERIOUSLY OUT NOW!” Liam shouted from downstairs…

“FINE WE’RE COMING!” Ha-ha Harry and I did it again.. we laughed and smiled..

What the hell’s wrong with me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update soon~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Louis P.O.V 

ya it just seems to show it every where on Harry’s face..he was definately in love with me..oh great and i think i am falling for him too…again… dang it.

“He get up Loulou we’re here..” i heard Harry whisper into my ear.

i jolted up from my seat and headed out the door and then harry had followed along..the other guys had already gone into the stage area..oh look there is a bar in there.. hmm i guess we will be expecting people over 21..

Well that will be awkward…

I looked at Harry and saw him smirking a bit..”Hey, Lou?”

“What?”

“Wanna have some ..er.. fuunnn after the gig?” Harry grinned from ear to ear . That stupid yet sexy grin..

“What do you mean?” I already know.. but ya just to get into it.

I felt Harry wrap his arms into mine and pulled me closer then came close to whisper into my ear,”We can learn some hard core Math Loulou.. Me+You=Love.” He then released me and smiled again.. I stared at him with wide eyes.

I was shocked, i closed into to lay my attack, “You cheeky bas-“

“WHAT THE HELL! HARRY, LOUIS .. GET OVA HERE NOW!!” Yelled the special “Daddy” Liam. He saved Harry from getting the tickle of his life.

Harry P.o.v.

Haha i was just laughing my arse once we got into the studio.. That look on Louis’s face~ priceless!

“Well I guess we starting in a few minutes.” said Zayn.

“Yep” said Louis. Ah Louis … I really was serious about what i had said…

“LET’S HEAR IT FOR—- ONE DIRECTION!!!!” yelled the uh..er.. host? Well what ever here we go..

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally the whole concert/gig whatever.. was over. I am like beat! Might as well get me a drink to get rid of all that tension I had when it came to my solos and stuff.

I went upto Louis who was sitting across from the chair i was seated at. The room was the backstage area.. Wasn’t big but comfortable enough for us. There was a huge table infront of us.. and since i am the curly haired clumsy uh cheeky grinning Harry, (ya a long description of insults? whatever), I hit my damn knee against the freakin son-of-a-bitch table. I don’t curse but that table hurts.. Gonna need Zayn to break it for me haha! Ouch-

“OWW!!!” I cried as i scrunched up into a ball holding my knee, on the floor.

“What the hell Harry? What was that?” Louis laughed a bit but he saw tears streaming down my face and looked quiet then kneeled beside me on the floor.

Wait..

I was crying? Shoot it must hurt so much.

“Harry, Let me see”

“No.” I winced in pain.

“Comeon.”

“NO!”

“Ill have to do it by force..”

“Go ahead” I smiled then winced in pain again.

“Fine..if you say so..” He then pushed me to the floor sat on my stomach facing my knee and ripping my pants off.. 

“RAPE RAPE!!! LOUIS IS RAPING ME!!” I cried out haha then laughed as i did.

“What? Harry i am just gently checking your knee” He gave me puppy eyes as he turned his head to stare at my giggling face.

“Gently? You mean pushing me down and sitting on me, then ripping my pants is being..gentle?”

“Yepp” he said popping the p. 

-.- Louis..

“Besides Harry, you deserve having pain especially when you flacking snuck up on me in the shower..naked and you flacking smooched with me!” Louis glared into me with his blue glorious blue orbs!

“So?”

“What do you mean so?”

“We love each other.”

“Harry -.-“

“Ouch-” this time my knee was stinging badly.

“Oh shoot Harry! It’s bleeding!” Louis looked at my knee with disgust.

“Gosh how nice of you to care.”

“Sorry..”

“It’s augh it hur- Ah!” This time i cried again..

Liam Niall and Zayn all arrived into the room.. i didn’t even notice they weren’t here.. 

“Whoah..what’s going on here?” asked Zayn.

“I bet Lou here wanted to be a vampire so he ripped his knee open to drink him.. Lou why don’t you bite his neck?” tpyical Niall, he then laughed harder..

“Oh god.. Lou that is NOT how you help someone injured like that… let alone sitting on their stomach.” haha Daddy Liam.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put this to good use..” said Zayn. 

What doeas he mean?

“CHEESE!” shouted Zayn.

Louis fell out of his little trance in their conversation and my eyes were blurred with a sudden flash. 

‘What the bloody hell was that Zayn?” Louis and I said it in unison.

“Nothing.. i took a picture and posted it on twitter.. Look at your phones” he grinned..

Louis got off of me giving me a chance to breathe.. i got up but still winced in pain as some blood rushed down. What the heck. The lads just came in and forgot about my injury.. wow how nice. We all looked on twitter.

@ZaynMalik: @Louis_Tomlinson and @Harry_Styles They freakin did it so hard on the floor That Harry was bleeding.. if you know what i mean ;) LARRY LOVEE!!! 

Louis and I gapped in horror.. he didn’t post that pfft.. oh who am i kdding HE DID. IN THE BLOODY HELL HE DID!.

Niall laughed so hard. Louis was pissed. I was gapping at the responses. Zayn and Liam grabbed liam and hurried out the room. 

What the -

“Harry, we look cute huh?” 

what? “HuH” i looked at him with shcooked eyes.. Cute?

“Ya we do right? I like it! Looks like i was gonna eat your knee or something.” He smiled at his phone.

I felt my face going red. 

“Harry don’t get blushy, i was just starting a blushy convo first this time.. and i hit you on the first try!” He moved his arms back and forth up and down WOO!! He yelled.. -_- Louisss. i hissed in my mind.

“Louis.. I am still bleeding you know..” the pain actualy wasn’t so bad.. i am not emo… it is just that so many suprises and shit just happened tha i like forgot the pain? Ya…

Louis hurried over..”Sorry Hazza..”

I blushed.. Hazza? he never used that name..My heart beated a little faster as he rubbed my knee.. he bandaged it and gave it a kiss. 

“There a smal touch up from sexy ol’ Louis!” He looked up to my face with his ocean eyes and looked into my forest life green eyes..

When you think about it.. we are meant for eachother. I love him so much.. if only he would accept it.. If he knew that i want him to be the ocean to my dry land. His blue eyes match with my green ones. He is the water and I am the Land.. Together we make Earth.. i know pretty chees, but still I blushed at the thought.. 

Louis Looked at me Was he thinking of something? He came u closer to my face.. Oh god will he kiss me?? I want him bad.. I was so close at the bathroom.. but when you think about it i was getting a bit dirty too early. Louis kissed my two cheek and my forehead. I closed my eyes.. we were silent for about 2 minutes.

“I love you Harry..My sweet sweet hazzabear.” Louis smiled.. was ..was he serious?

I smiled..”I -I love you to-“

“VAS HAPPENIN!” Zayn bursted through the door.. bursted through our loving moment.. bursting and ruining my chance of kissing and admitting my love truthfully.. Flack.. yes Flack..

”WHAT THE HELL ZAYN!” Louis was pretty upset.. did he really want to go on? Usually i make the move and make him wonder.. i guess he is taking a bit control now. OH Boo.

“I wanted to say sorry..” Zayn was a bit hurt at the sudden yell while he was just trying to be funny..

“Oh..” louis was guilty.. i guess i am too.

“Anyways no point in feeling bad? By gones be By gones.. let’s go to the bar shall we??” Zayn suggested.

“Are the other guys going?” i asked .. 

“Well of course.. so wanna go?”

I exchanged a look with Louis, “Ya sure!” 

“AWESOME!” Zayn ran out, “HURRY UP THEN!” 

I looked at Louis once more and blushed.. well this is awkward..

Louis P.o.v.

Oh..My..God.. sorry for sounding like a bitchy school girl, but what was i doing?? I was.. I was making a MOVE ON HARRY!?! Was I? i slapped myself.. why the hell am i asking myself hat… ofcourse i know i was.. Then i told him I love you.. that silence we had… I kissed him on his face all over.. Close to kissing on the lips.. OMFG.. ya i guess. i am in love with him and well this just confirms it..

Harry loves me too right? Oh what the hell am i saying! He kisses flirts and stuff but that’s just him..always him. So what he does to means..nothing? 

i got my coat and headed down the stairs.. I was so lost in thought I freakin tripped down a few steps..

ThumP!

i fell onto the floor flat on the face. i was alright, I was..besides i am ALWAYS clumsy„ a part of me you’re never ever gonna take away from me. haha see what i did there? ya stupid me.. Iknow.

“LOUIS!” harry screamed from the top of the steps.. I got up slowly from the floor as he headed down wincing each step. Poor guy.. i really need Zayn to get that table breakin, ya i know i did it again.

“YOU OK!” Harry was screaming into my ear waving his arms around me touching me to see if i was ok..

i squirmed. “Ya i am fine Harry, i do this all the time anyways..” i smiled at him.. he just glared..He was worried about me. Cute. -Shutup Louis..

Niall and Liam came over to check what happened, i gave a short summary and Harry was just complaining how i should be careful. I didn’t see Zayn there with them, he must've gone there already. I smiled and put the coat on. We were dressed in our usual clothes, but it was cold so i wore a coat, the others felt fine so they hadn’t put anything too hefty.

So we all headed to the bar next to us.. 

Oh look.. There is some guy fighting over there.. 

Oh it’s only Zayn.. 

wait …

“ZAYN!” Niall Harry Me and Laim all screeched his name as we saw Zayn getting beaten by a bunch of thugs.. girls were screaming saying noo zayn.. then why the hell are they not doing anything?!?! Zayn looked like he was going to pass the hell out..

I got into the mess and just when i looked at the thugs, one blonde hair husky pulled out a gun.

Oh shit..

he was going to shoot Zayn, and the other guy had..a bag!! were they going to kidnap him?? Liam and Niall were trying to fight through.. Harry was kicking one guy’s ass in the corner. then moving to the next. There were 9 guys.. woah. 

Zayn passed out and the man was about to aim for his legs.. 

I jumped in..

“AH GOD” I screamed in pain as i was shot right on my left thigh.. I fell to the floor,losing my senses, all i saw was a bag wrapping my body and screams from the guys especially Harry.. “Louis!! LOUIS!!” Then everything went blank.. What…What was going on??


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Harry P.O.V.

What happened.. what in the bloody hell just happened. Louis was kidnapped. I just gaped there as they drove off so fast so quick.. there was blood trailed all over the floor. My pain is like nothing compared to the one Louis just got. Who were those guys? I turned to Zayn.

They all were in shock Liam and Niall had run off to get some help. ZayN! “Zayn ZAYN!!”, he was in such a shock and beat oh my god. “WHAT HAPPENED!”

Zayn breathed in hard,” THose guys… they … they wanted to get one of us … they wanted something. They ended up taking Louis instead. Louis.. save him”

“WHO IN THE HELL WERE THEY!?!?!” i cried.. i started to have tears… they streamed down my face like a river. i was just in so much shock right now.

“They..I don’t know.. but they said their boss name was was…. ” Zayn couldn’t speak anymore and went unconscious. Then liam and Niall rushed over with peramedics and the police. There were many girls screaming in fear.. shit i don’t mean to be rude but i wish they were gone now. The police had removed them from the area and began investigating.. Who were those guys… what do they want with us? What will they do to Lou… oh boo bear..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis P.O.V.

“AHHH!!” i screamed in pain as i tried to move… where the hell was I? There were some footsteps out the door. i was reallyy worried about the other guys.. hope nothing was gooing on with them. Harry must … be so worried right now. I got to get out of here. Then there were some voices coming closer. I was really scared, honestly I’m terrified by this. I looked at my leg one last timr, it hurts but at least it wasn’t bleeding. I guess they fixed it up for me. Then a huge door opened, i still didn’t know where i was at all. 

“He’s awake,” whispered one of them. 

“Bring him to me” said a loud voice…i was scared my heart was thumping in my chest hard.

I was scared, i shut my eyes hoping that this was all a dream and that it would all melt away once i opened my eyes. Except it didn’t.

I felt them coming towards me. One of the guys was trying to grab me up, honestly i was just terrified.. I kept slipping and fell. The man had nudged me to get up. but i was just so weak and in pain I-I couldn’t.

“Get Up You lazy arse, before i snap you up” i squirmed in pain as his voice ringed in my ears, “Oh so you’re not listeining ehh?? Well then”

Thump~

The man had stompped on my injured bloody thigh with his foot. i held in a groan but it went all out. I cried “Ahh Arggh.. ” tears streamed down my face. I can’t believe this, what’s going on?

“Fi-Fine I’ll get up” I managed to choke out from my miserable state..

I guess i was too slow because the man had grunted and dragged me out leaving a trail of fresh blood across the floor. The tears just kept running down my face.. I miss the guys especially Harry. This was the most terrifying experience I’ve ever gone through. I miss Harry… i need him.. to protect me..

We reached the room and i was thrown straight into the center of the room…

“Why the fuck did you bring him!??!” yelled a familiar voice..”I wanted Zayn, Zayn Malik…” i felt him stare at me but i kept my head down,” But he seems more.. better i see..” What does he mean by that and that voice… why does he sound so familiar? I looked up..

Oh God…”Harry?” i choked out as i felt the pain draining my energy to even speak.. The mean stopped bickering and Harry- at least i thought- came down and knelt beside me.

“No dear… It’s Edward.. Edward Styles…” He grinned.. what? Not Harry then why does he look like him?

“Yes to answer your question running through your pathetic mind.. I am actually Harry’s one and only.. TWIN BROTHER!!” Edward raised his hands in a fashion to give him a grand introduction. Except there was definately something different about this… guy… he was not at all like Harry.. Harry is sweet..gentle loving and caring not only that..

The Eyes-

Only those who truely loved Harry, which was only me, could sense the huge difference between the two. Yes Edward Styles were what seemed like dark dark black orbs of death, pure evil. Like a comic book! I smirked at the thought.. How could he be Harry’s brother.. he doesn’t even look human…

“You bastard,” Edward’s words and voice winced in my ears.. agh the pain..

I looked up and-

Thwack~

I felt my face heat up in pain… did he just slap me??

“ahh!” I still felt pain burning up from thigh and now on my face. Ouch…

“Son of a- I can tell what you are thinking ok! Bastard… You are right in frnt of me.. i can tell with my eyes what your little twat of a brain is thinking. You think I ain’t human?? Just cause i am dark hearted? How rude! Welll well you shall me punished… hmm…” he shouted out with such a mocking tone i could just cry again… i didn’t even care what punishment he was talking about at all.

Then i noticed his accent was also different.. he sounded American??

Thwack~ 

Ouch. Another slap went across my other cheek. 

“FYI. I was American raised.. I have you for an old score to settle.. i wanted Zayn. but you were the one that he wants.. Right? Well my revenge shall be perfect.. Thank goodness i got that power to have attached feelings.. I knew he loved a boy from his band.. except i wasn’t sure who it was.. I thought it was Zayn since he is hot and stuff. I can’t believe he picked a twat like you!” He laughed at the thought and looked back at me..

I was angry… am i not good for Harry?

I sat silently thinking..

“Oh and not only that i want you…cause you’ll be my slave..- a slave for Many things indeed.. You just seem” he licked his tounge… Oh god.. “Delicious” I blushed at his words but shivered in fear.. Whaaat??

“Now take this rabbit back to his hole!” Edward faced the other direction and signaled the guards to hold me back to the dark depressing room…

“Wait!” he hollared…he turned his head to face us over his shoulders, “I want you to blind fold him, strip him to his underwear, tie him up with thr roughest rope, and open up his wounds so they see the delicious blood..I mean …blood… Then point a gun towards his head. Take a snapshot and send it to me…”

I took in the words and almost stopped breathing.. he wanted to what!?!?!

“This is your punishment Louis.. and a little late birthday gift for your friend Harry Styles, my sweet twin brother hehehe” 

The guards dragged me out of the room as the evil evil man luaghed..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cried and screamed in the dark room as they ripped my clothes apart piece by piece till i was down completely.. they tied rough ropes around my wirsts.. so tight blood dripped from the edges.. Then they slapped me a coupleof times and wrapped a blindfold over my head.. I only cried … couldn’t make a single sound.. I was too scared.. It was cold the air swept against my bare chest and legs.. Cold… I cried and cried begging them to stop as soon as they were holding me down for the picture.. Harry would die if he sees this … 

I felt everything going black, “Please Stop” then there was a flash and everything else was gone..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s P.O.V.

Oh my god… Louis Louis!! I cried in Niall’s arms as Liam had gone to check with Zayn.. 

“Niall looked up to Liam and asked, “How’s Zayn?”

“He’s fine.. he had a knock on the head.. which caused him to forget what just happened..” Liam sighed he knew this wasn’t gonna be good.

I cried more… my only way to get closer to Louis is gone… GONE! 

“Shh Harry we will find him.. I know we will!” Niall tried to sooth me.. it … it wasn’t working..

“Hey Niall take Harry home with you I’ll watch for Zayn and warn you if anything comes up.. alright?” Liam suggested.. i do want to go home and just lie there… The days were going fast… we kissed found out our love for eachother.. now this.. what’s going to happnen??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally got home.. well just Niall and I.. Liam stayed behind.. I walked into the door and ran up to Louis’s and My room.. 

“Harry! Wait!” Niall shouted but i just ran up and loocked the door behind me.. i was in so much pain right now! then on the corner of my eye i noticed something… there by the edge of my window was a small envelope… i grabbed for it.. What was this?? 

“For My Sweet Heart!!!” it said up on front.. Huh??

“I tore it open and threw the letter away.. i slowly look at the picture…

SHIT!

It was Louis!!!! LOUIS!! MY BOO! i screamed… LOUIS!! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM!!! His face was red with hand prints.. his face was … was covered in tears.. HE WAS CRYING!?!? THEY MADE HIM CRY!! Not only that he was.. stripped.. no clothes on ..oh god… and his hands and thigh were bleeding.. they were… bleeding.. oh no no NO!!!. I saw a note attached to the back..

Dear Harry sweer sweet Styles.. Your sweet Boo Bear beloongs to me… I already started part 1 of my fun! On to Part 2 ;) Bye LOVES!! ~the Past. The Past? Who the hell was that?

I cried i threw the picture to the floor… NO NO NO!!!! I couldn’t take it! I threw things down.. “LOUIS LOUIS!! MY BABY!!! LOUIS!!” I slid down the door with my back against it crying…

I heard Niall rushing up, “HARRY ARE YOU OK!?!?! HARRY!!!” Niall kept banging on to the door.. i can’t take.. it..

“MY BOO BEARR!!! Ahuhah wahh!” I threw my arms up to my face and felt the tears floe through my hands… “MY BOO BEAR!!!” 

My boo bear… My Lou…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update Soon~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Harry’s P.O.V.

I can’t believe this, no no not at all. Was this actually happening to me? To my Louis? To the band? My sweet Louis is…is in so much pain. I can’t control it, I’m going to cry every second cause of this. I cried non stop..

There was a harder knock on the door, “Harry? What’s wrong.. we will find him! Are…are you crying?”

I sobbed my response out,”No-No!” Dang.

“I’m coming in!” Niall was really worried..but if he sees this..

“No!” I shouted, but it was pointless and he already pushed onto the door where my back was laid againt.. I stood up as he made his way into the room.

“Hey..Harry.. you were crying!..why?” Niall looked at me and pouted.. Damn .. I cry too much..

“I just miss Boo that’s all.” i lied… i do miss boo but there’s that picture.. i sobbed louder.. oops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall P.o.v.

Woah, Harry isn’t looking good at all. This day honestly is a buttload of shit. First in the morning, Harry and Louis kissed like.. crazy then that bathroom incident.. then Louis.. being kidnapped? It’s all too weird. Zayn is in a lot of pain and poor Harry here is crying like crazy!

“You better tell me what’s wrong..” I looked at his face.. his eyes were red and swollen.. his face was red with anger and despair and had dried tears on his face.. getting washed away by new arising tears. There was a photo on the floor that Harry was staring at.. If looks could kill… i bet this flat wouldn’t be standing anymore.

“Harry… what’s that?” he seemed to have tense up.. Before i said anything else he rushed to pick up the slip of paper.. he stared at it with disgust and looked back up at me..

“well… Niall” he sniffed..”You can leave now!” he looked back at the photo…

“Let me see that..” i held out my hand.

“No-Nothing! Just get out.. leave PLEASE!” he snapped. ouch that stung.. that nothing is definately something!

“Harry.. Give.It.To.Me” i was getting a bit strict here now.. cause i just got to know whats up with him and that picture!

Harry cried even more, “JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!!”

We stared at each other.. i bet he was guilty cause my eyes started to tear up now..I need to see that .. why was it causing him so much pain! Well here goes…

“Ouch!” we both shouted as our bodies connected as i pounced on him causing us to tumble back onto the floor.. Closer.. almost got it!. Harry stretched his arm out.. i caught a glimpse.. was it..it Louis? Why did he cry when he saw it? I toppled on to his out stretched arm and attempted to get the photo-

“Got it!” I shouted in victory trying to lighten the mood- till i saw the photo meself..

“What the fuck is this?!?!” I looked at Harry in shock.. Wait.. “Was this from the kidnappers.?”

He nodded his head covering his face flat on the floor still crying The picture it was gruesome.. was this happening to Louis? Oh God.. I started to cry understanding the pain that Harry must be going through after seeing this and the fact that he’s in love with Louis..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam’s P.o.v.

Well finally the doctor’s gave me a chance to meet Zayn in person. The doctor looked worried.. when i asked Zayn is he alright.. he just noded and said.. watch out for his temper. He’s angry with one of your mates. I was like Whaaaat?

I walked into the room silently closing the door behind me and pulling a chair up next to Zayn. there were machines beeping every where . There were bruises all over his face.. They did do a number on him.

“Hey Mate? Doing any better?” i whispered out.

He fluttered his eyes open.. woah he looks pissed off. Does he remember anything from what just happened?

“Liam i remember some things.. I think it’s that bastard Harry’s fault..” he snapped as he winced in pain when shouting Harry’s name.

“What do you mean?” I was shocked to hear such things coming from his mouth..usually he always supports Zayn now… he’s angry?

He looked up at me with his brown eyes and starred into mine with anger and saddness. “When the men was beating me up i remember one thing before passing out. I heard a man in the car talking into a laptop. Skyping i guess.. whatever.. he looked like sounded like and freakin laughed like HARRY!” He winced again at his name.

“Zayn.. that’s impossible he was with us..” he looked up in suprise ..

“What no i saw with my own eyes!” he was angry that i didn’t believe him now.. but how could I when Harry was right there with us and the fact that Zayn might be hallucinating since he is like a bit knocked out..

Zayn’s p.o.v.

What the hell… i couldn’t even believe it was Harry either.. or at least i thought it was.. No i am positive it was Harry because i saw it with my own eyes. yes i know that i had gotten hit and went unconcious.. but that doesn’t mean I’d forget something important. Now i am fucking pissed my best friend here doesn’t believe me. I wouldn’t ever want to hurt harry, but i saw it with my own eyes on that screen.. I AIN’T LIEING! He hurt me, and everyone else, especially Louis! HE WAS FUCKING KIDNAPPED!

“Zayn calm down ou are thinking to hard.. I can hear you..” Liam drew circles on my back to calm me down.. , “Now explain it to me again.”

“Alright.. well when i was heading out to get some refreshments from the bar.. these mean had just popped out of their Van.. you know those 9 men… one of them was i think in charge of the group.. cause he was sitting in the back.. I was staring at the car and saw a screen i think a laptop and it had Harry talking to one of the guys.. He was shouting and telling them to hurry up then he shut it down. You guys had then arrived… I guess they got Louis since they shot him and he was well in their way and they had to hurry!” I breathed in a big breath..i was steaming angry alright.

“But zayn.. i will say it again.. Harry. Was. Wait. Us.” he looked at me with a stare to unlock what’s going on with me. Well that wouldn’t do any good. cause i am just telling him what i think..

“Whatever the two guys have reached home already.. I told them to call if anything was up.. so far nothing so i guess they might’ve slept by now. I think you should rest.” Freakin Daddy right there.

“Hmph.. whatever..” I turned my body lieing down, towards another direction… I was still angry.. but most of all.. at Harry.

“Zayn… I’ll be out there in the waiting room ok if ya need anything just call.” he whispered as he was about to exit the door.

“You’re staying?”

“Well of course I am.. i may not agree with anything you just said… but i am staying here for my best friend. I care about you and everyone elese in the band. Ok.. I am equally worried about Louis..” he said Liam..

“Ya whatever thanks Liam..” i felt guilty now, but my arguement still stands..

“I am really worried about Har-“

“Get out i don’t want to hear that cheesy bastard’s name..” i really didn’t..

“But-“

“Just leave..” that was the last thing i said to him and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s p.o.v.

What was happening? My Louis is being there tortured.. hurt by some guy I don’t know .. While i’m here crying trying to fix it up when obviously it won’t! Niall stared into the picture taking in each gruesome detail.. I cried more at the thought. Gosh i guess my heart is really losing it for Louis..

“Harry.. where did you get this?” he asked.. i pointed to the edge of the window..

I watched him head over there checking the place out from corner to corner.. did he see anything? “OH!! SOME ONE WAS HERE!!” he made a faded smile of depression trying to cheer up..

“Well no shit sherlok” I snapped.. i looked at his face again up from my floor.. he cried too. He knew how bad this was.. Oh no what;s going to happen next?

There was something wet on the floor.. Oh my knee started to bleed again.. This was nothing compared to the ones that Louis was facing with right now.. I tried to get up and starred at the red blood.. deep blood.

“HARRY!” I lost my thoughts as Niall rushed over to get me onto the bed.. he made me sit.. even though i protested that this was nothing.. He knew i was in pain and just went on treating it.. I starred at my knee thinking of every pain Louis was feeling..

~~~~~~~~~~

There fixed it.. he smiled at his work and returned to his depressing state.. He looked at me, “Harry listen we will get him back I am sure of it.. ok.. Tomorrow we will start afresh and find him for sure.. Ok? Now get some sleep ..please.. if ya need anything I’ll be in the other room alright?” I nodded as he got up and headed to the door.. “Don’t worry Harry.. please..”

I fell onto the bed on my back and cried.. then fell to sleep.. “Louis.. I’ll find you, promise…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update Soon~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(3rd POV)

It was the next morning and the boys had started their search for Louis. Harry freaked out now and then and broke in tears. Niall tries his best to calm him down. meanwhile zayn is still lying in his hospital bed trying to get better. He still has a grudge on the guys for not believing his words. Harry noticed how when he visitsbZayn.. he would get cussed at by him but wouldn’t know why. Zayn and Liam never told Harry and Niall what Zayn felt about Harry. Harry still does his best to find Louis. Of course Zayn and Liam as well. They canceled each up coming concert with an excuse of being sick and kept their problem a secret. Of course the guys had a plan in finding him.. they also had people who would keep their secret and do their best in the search for Louis. It was suprising that they had already accomplished a lot in one day that relates to setting up base to find him. Harry still mopes around each minute but calm himself down and continues to search for his Boo. He didn’t tell Zayn or Liam abot the picture neither did Niall. The boys are doing their best to find heir best mate..

Now on to Louis’s and the Kidnappers day….

Louis’s p.o.v.

“Rise and shine!!! Day two don’t sleep through it!!!” there was a loud booming voice ringing in my ears.. Harry? Then i felt my senses coming back.

Oh ya… i was kidnapped.

I tried to open my eyes and saw bright light seep into the dark room. I tried to move or get up but felt a shock of pain run up my body, “Ahhh..!!” I let out a loud groan as i realized I was still tied up with dried blood around my legs … with a rope cutting into the skin of my wrists.. Not only that i was fucking half naked….

“Sorry babe for the torture.. i just had a snap sent to a friend of mine… well you already know. Your Lover ..Harry Styles.” he then walked deeper into the room coming closer to the center of the room where i was …cold in pain and afraid. I had no idea what was going on and what he wanted…

He went behind me and took a hold of the rope… then ripped it out with his teeth..

Wait.. what the fuck.. his teeth??? Shit… or it must be my imagination. I took the idea off my shoulders… i still winced in pain as he slowly drew circles over the scratches and marks left behind on my wrists by those ropes.

“AHH THAT HURTS BITCH!” i shouted out as i tried my best to get my wrists out of his grasp. but failed and made the pain worse..

“Calm down… Lou.. hold on..” what did he just call me Lou …. wait did he also call me…babe earlier???? What the hell… Then i felt something warm and wet go over my scratches giving me a quick relief.. i gave out a big sigh of relief as the pain slowly was taken care of. I turned my head to see what was he doing and what i saw freaked me out. He was flacking licking my wrists!

I gasped in shock, “What are you doing??” I was suprised at what he was doing.. he was …whaaaaat???

“There all the scratches and blood are gone. You taste good mate..” He smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth ..

“Why the flack did you lick me..” i stared at him i shock.. then what i saw next suprised me even more… I looked at my wrists and noticed how all of the scratches had gone away..i was god damn shaken from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

“What are you???” i was sure now… this damn guy.. harry’s twin… or what not.. was definitely not normal..

“I’m the kidnapper here babe.. you aren’t allowed to ask anything but i can ask you.. alright sweet heart??” i was suprised at the words he used.

“Well….”

“listen… Louis… i know you think i am not normal.. well you’re right… I’m not but hey i wont tell you what i am.. Lets just say i like blood.. ha.” he smirked his sly smile.. woah.

He thinks i’m stupid doesn’t he…. “You’re a … a… v-v-ampire???” i stuttered yes if he I-

“Yes boo”…

“Holy shit.. HOW WHAT? WHEN WHY ?!!!” I can’t believe it ..my kidnapper is a vampire..

“Uh… I don’t think i should tell you yet… i have a feeling that you would think very bad of me..”

“Ya like i already don’t ..”

“Sorry .”

“Sorry? For what??”

He got up from the floor and stood beside me.” I don’t mean to hurt you.. but it’s not fair that Harry gets eveything that i deserve. He even found a soulmate … while i am still here suffering from my past and the fucking fact hat i am also… a vampire..”

I stood up as well… there was a twinkle in his eyes.. is is he crying?? “You mean… you don’t want to. to be a vampire?”

He then looked at me… his eyes had softened..”Of course not.. i feel like a monster.. and ..and the way i became like this makes me feel really really dirty very. I never told anyone.. but since i have you here i might as well tell you what I am .. but not how.”

I noticed how he cringed at the thought of becoming a vampire. Except why?

“Listen… will you… will you be the kidnapper’s friend?” i was suprised at his request.

What the fuck is going on here? Should I?

“Um…” I looked into his eyes..”But you did try getting me to fucking strip and not only that you took a picture and.. sent it to Harry .. who knows how he’s taking it..”

Edward then took my hand… whats he doing now?

“I am very sorry….” he then kissed my hand … what the fuck. “Ill tell you one more thing .. i only love the taste if male blood or you can say i am… uhhh… gay.”

Yes… right no i am in utterly shit.

“Whhat?” i jerked my hand away .. no way.

“Harry is gay too i know so like what makes you think i aint? We are twins.. and i do think alike and we feel the same when we are in .. in love…” He looked up from my wrists and looked into my eyes…

Oh no.

“Don’t worry… i am your kidnapper. i won’t fall in love with you… i hope. haha”

i shuddered in my place.. just taking in all this strange confusion i am going through right now.

“Any ways.. let’s be friends.. but i am still in control and i will definitely use you.. cause i change and hey there will be times when i need pleasure … so you can call your self a friendly sex slave.. hehe”

My eyes widened… no no no.

“What! no no NO .. I ONLY BELONG TO HARRY!!” i jerked my body back trying to scooch as far away as possible.

He then gripped onto my wrists again as I winced in pain “Nah ah uh … don’t try to get far from me.. come closer.. and besides your mine now.. Harry can rot. in. hell.” he then placed his lips brushing against my ear …”besides I got you.. maybe it’s fate? I wanted Zayn.. but got you… “

His breath tickled my ear … making me shiver.. i was just getting lost into his deep voice..

“What… what do ya mean? I… don’t think its fate at all…” I felt my head getting fuzzy..

“Really? well then..” he moved his head and looked straight into my eyes..

“I just want to get out of here.. i want to get back to Harry. I would rather have him grind against me in the shower again than to be here with YO- MPH!”

Oh God… he just kissed me…

He pulled away as a just stared at him with my eyes open.. There was a stinging on my lips.. and a metallic rusty taste… oh god he bit me.

“Yum… I’ll give ya more like that mmm” he wiped the blood that was on his lips… with his tounge.

“Bastard….” I was about to wipe off the rustic blood. Till i felt a hand come around my scarred wrists once again..

“Mnm no you won’t let that blood go to waste.. here” before i realized what he meant he leaned in and licked my lips with his tounge. Oh for fuck’s sake.. why ..

“NO STOP!” I tried to push him away but he held on me tight… no i will not let him dominate me!

“Haven’t you read any books? i am a vampire.. so my strength is like i don’t know thousands time better than you?” he smirked while i just glared still wiggling in his grasps.. “Hey and if you keep acting all sassy like an ass i will most certainly crack and end up raping you.” What? i stopped struggling and looked into his dark eyes. “Before you ask let me finish.. yes if i crack i get out of control and i will certainly make my way with you.. and i called it rape.. because.. i know you don’t want to agree in having sex with me so like hey it’s rape. Right?”

I looked down. Oh ya.. k was still in my boxers. This already feels wrong. I looked to the side where my tattered clothes laid. I got nothing to wear. I let out a big sigh.

I saw Edward letting go of me and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Babe.. so watch out. Anyways we got to get ready.” He got up from his knees and stood up. He was tall like Harry. Oh how i miss my Hazza.. god this is like a pain in the ass situation.

“Get ready? For what?”

“Suprise!” he spread his arms and pranced around. Even if he was an ass head for kidnapping me. He was gentle… and cute.. what the fuck Louis you belong to Harry.

“Um.. hey dancing idiot. i need clothes … what am i going to do go there half naked?”

“Mm.. you called me an idiot.. you will get punished.. but for need you to wear those clothes right there. If ya don’t go… um i will take ya naked. And i mean without the boxers..”

That asshole.. i got up and felt pain shot up to my legs but i still carried on and walked into a pile of clothes near a corner. I quickly got them on. They weren’t my type but looked great. Some black jeans with a white button up shirt. I put on a coat over me to feel the comfort and cover myself. My lips still stung and there was now a bump.. he kissed me that bitch. His kiss was not as sweet as Harry’s. I headed back to where Edward stood.

“Done.” i looked at my kidnapper. He stared at me with lust.. oh shit.

“Mm you look great in my clothes” He moaned through his lips while i stood on my spot mentally slapping myself.

“Looks great on your tight ass Lou.. Just look at it those jeans! Mate i might rape you while i am in control!!” He licked his lips again still moaning while i just glared.

“Um.. shut up? Are we going?” I glared at him continuously hoping he would disintegrate. Well no luck for me he still stood there, smiling like the bitch he is.

“Ya! Oh hey might as well tell ya it isnt a suprise.. you can meet my guy friends.. so lets go.” He entwined his arm with mine acting like we were a couple.. he dragged me out into the bright light … well here we go ….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update Soon~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

i was being held on with Edward… getting dragged to another room that who knows where.. I am just being really ticked at this moment. Not only that I am wearing his fucking clothes..

we walked up to a door after taking turns and moving around corners and stuff. Man this place was huge.. god freaks me out. How would i even know where to go if i even tried to escape? God.

“Hey Louis.. stop thinking too hard.. and no you will never leave.” He grinned. Like the way Harry does when he catches you doing something. My heart hurts when i think of that name. The smile.. Edward is just bringing the damn pain back. I miss Harry.

“so I guess this is the door to lead me to your lads?”

He gripped onto me tighter..”Yes Mate” He winked.. Bastard.

He used his free hand to swiftly open the door and there what i saw just made me want to puke like crazy. There 5 men there circling a body covered in blood with his clothes torn apart. He was in the center of the dark cold room. I heard Edward’s breathe hitch. Was he hiding something? There were a few shouts coming from the man’s body but after a few seconds there was just cold silence. Nothing.. but silence.

“Oh Boss.. You’re here….” I heard one of the tall guys say, “and who do you have here. Mean to share?”

“Fuck off.. You’re lucky that i have you stay Robert.” Edward moved his arm to around my waist.. i kept quiet.. argueing would definately open my door to hell.

“Come on in.. hey Swift and you, Tom take the body to the corner.. we can use it later..” Robert then turned back to us as we still stood out the door. “Come on ya two.. i won’t bite. ha” he gave out a deathly chuckle.. At that moment i could feel him .. he’s planning something.

“Fine.” Harry turned his to face me as i faced him, “Come on Boo.. shall we go in?” He made a tight smile.. Boo.. only Harry had the right to call me that.. Bitch. But now is just not the time to argue.

“Uh.. so who are these guys?” I sat in one of many chairs that surrounded a huge table. The room was dark until one of the guys had turned on the lights. Dear God. This place. Is fucking huge.

The room was well i don’t even think it could be a room, was like.. i size of a whale! Not only that there were beautiful glass installed around one wall while the others were just plain walls with beautiful paintings. I awed at the size. the center however.. even in the brightest room to me seemed dark and isloated. i saw how huge and homely the other spaces were but in the center where the man laid had blood on the floor… just kept me cold.

Edward noticed my eyes that were staring at the cold floor..”Louis… lost in thought?”

I jumped at his sudden response.. or something.. “Oh haha nothing… ” I looked up from the floor staring at any other place other than that spot.

“Alright…” He got up and went to a room that was at the end of this huge place.. there was blood smeared on the floor… oh god.

He then came back with the other guys. Robert was tall and he wasn’t ugly at all.. Nope not at all if you want me to be honest. It’s just that he has a hideous way of talking.. like he’s planning to rape you. Nasty. His hair was wavy and full of volume and his face looked smooth.. young and clean. He actually looked like my friend Avan Jogia.. haha weird. Then the other two Tom and Swift came in. They were tall too. Gosh i feel puny -.- . Tom had a firm body with a head full of blonde hair. His eyes were blue-green and he had a nice smile and a firm body. Then of course Swift that guy… he looked. Swifty? He looked like Edward .. not the one with me but the one from Twilight. Just a bit.

i then bursted out laughing. Oops.

“Why the hell is he laughing, Edward?” the guys glared at me with there fiery colorful eyes.

“Um. Louis? why are you laughing?” He came beside me and sat there. He wasn’t smiling.

“Well .. it was cause you know Edward right from Twilight. He is um a vampire and so are you AND your name is Edward too!! I never noticed that till now.” i smiled at my little thought then it faded away .. oh ya. I’m surrounded by blood-sucking bitches… not a good idea to fool around.

“Mm this cutie has a sense of humor hm..U sure you won’t share Edward?” smirked the Tom guy.

“Shut the fuck up.” Edward snapped.. gosh why so serious? What am i saying i should be the scared one here. Well i am but i keepin my mouth shut for sure.

Swift was walking closer towards Edward and me, “He smells pretty good… hmm…”

I would’ve taken that as a compliment… but…. no as you can see listening to any of that would probably be stupid of me….

“Get out of the way…” Edward snapped again glaring at Swift.. i could’ve sworn i saw his teeth just got longer. The three then got together and sat on a couch across from our area.

“Um.. I know i shouldn’t say anything but Edward if you said i would meet these guys then why are you making it seem like ya… wanna get rid of them? I mean shouldn’t I know my fuckin shitastic kidnappers?” woah… what the hell did i just say…

“Hmm.. i a guess this Lou guy has some sense.. except did your bastard call us shitastic?!?!” The Robert guy looked super… scary. Oh me and my fantastic mouth…

“Louis…. I think you should keep quiet..” Edward muttered through his clenched teeth.

Before i could react.. i felt cold hands grip onto my neck and my arms.. oh shit. They are fuckin fast… Robert held onto my waist and throat .. Tom and Swift held on to my arms. They laid me across the floor… Oh no.

Edward jumped from his seat. “ROBERT GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!” He came closer and knocked Robert out.. the guy was really holding me tight… Edward then carried the other two by their shirts and threw them across the room like it was nothing… woah tough.

“You ok? Sorry these shitfaces barely listen…” then Edward turned back to the other guys.. it looked like he was going to kill him but then all of a sudden they all started laughing…

“Haha Edward mate your throw improved…” Swift and Tom were smiling… What the fuck..

“Umm what just happened…” I stared at them.. the only guy not giving a decent smile was Robert.. He literally was eye raping me.. Bitch.

“Sorry Lou.”Edward then got me off the floor and we walked down to the couch and took a seat…”This is what happen when we see blood.. I guess the effect wore off.. We get pissy and angry.. and needy.”

Huh.. Blood.. Then realization hit me. Oh ya that guy….

“Yup. His blood just woke us up… That’s why my attitude changed when i steped in. Sorry for the scare…”

“Ya we’re sorry..” Tom and Swift said in unison.

“Mm.” The Robert guy came closer and sat by me.. abit close. “We’re sorry….. Louis.” He said it almost too seductively.

I stared at him as he slowly got his hand over my thigh… shit.. i shuddered at the touch. Edward then noticed and glared at Robert.

He removed his hand and Edward continued his introduction. “Well Louis these are my best mates Tom and Swift.. Robert… he just fuckin had to be with us… Um and Louis… We’re all gay. Tom and Swift have been dating for 9 years…”

I looked at the two and back at Edward…”So you’re dating …Robert? Then why do you hate him?!”

Robert chuckled and Edward smacked my arm…. “What the fuck!? NO WE ARE NOT…. I’m single and so is Robert…”

I felt an arm wrap my waist..”But you and I can be a couple…” At first i thought it was Edward but it was..Robert!?! Edward stared at him and tore his arm away from my waist.

“Robert you’re just fuckin lucky i even let you stay.” Edward glared at him again. Gosh if looks could kill i wonder how many times Robert wouldv’e been killed..

“Oh Edward.. Why so serious?” Robert then got up and started heading out the door… “Never mind Come on Tom, Swift let’s go!” The other two guys followed along. They then finally headed out the door.

“Now..” Before i could even respond … i felt his hands grab onto my sides and push me down onto the couch.

I yelped, “What the hell!?”

“I am… a kidnapper.. i shall make my way with you..” he smirked.

i tried getting out of his grasp but he was too powerful.. Vampire ya know. But i guess me struggling only turned him on. He entwined my fingers with his and pushed them over my head. I was open.. oh god. What else scared me was the lust in his eyes…. then if things could get worse his teeth grew longer… oh shit.

“Mmm.. Louis go ahead struggle … Just makes me wanna rape you through..” he chuckled..

He slowly leaned in towards my neck… Oh God….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update Soon~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Meanwhile….

Harry’s POV

I was still upset. Well it was actually obvious and I don’t need to even say it… Liam, Niall, and I are trying SO hard to find him. Louis… Is he alright? Did they hurt him? I’m getting paranoid by the thought of him getting harmed. This sucks, sucks facking carrots alright. To make things worse, Zayn keeps sassing around and glares at me every time he passes by me and I am like…what? Well right now the boys and I are in the hospital room. Zayn seemed to have gotten better so he’s getting discharged today.

“Hey! He is much better and here he is!” the doctor smiled, bringing Zayn into the room.

“Hey mate! Glad you’re alright now.” Liam rubbed Zayn’s back, giving a hearty smile with contempt.

“Well let’s go home!” Niall grabbed onto our shoulders and pushed us out the door and into the car.

I could’ve sworn Zayn was glaring at me through the silent ride home. What’s up with him?

We entered through the door and went into our quiet flat. Louis wasn’t here; of course it would be quiet. I closed my eyes trying to block out the upcoming tears… Oh Louis.

Liam sat with the other guys quietly onto the couch with Zayn sitting next to him and Niall on the edge, “Well, Zayn. You feel better right? Will you have the strength to help us find Louis now?”

“Of course I do. I want to find him as bad as you do, except you don’t realize the culprit is right in front of your eyes.” Zayn turned his head towards me with his hands clenching into a fist and complete anger in his eyes. What? ME!?

“What the fuck are you talking about, Zayn?! How the hell is this even my fault!?” I snapped at him right in the face, how could he think I would hurt my man?!

He stood up pointing a finger into my chest, “I am pretty sure it was you. Before I knocked out I heard that shitty voice of yours… You must’ve planned this along, probably to get rid of him or something! I don’t know your plan, but I am pretty sure you don’t want Louis around. What did he do to you?!”

“Zayn! This has nothing to do with me; I am trying my fuckin’ best to find him. For shit’s sake… I am DYING in here!”

“Well I bet you only pretend to love him, he’s only fun for you to fu-“

THWACK~

Then and there I heard multiple gasps as I laid a slap, a hard one, on Zayn’s left cheek. He turned his head from the left direction and glared back at me, before he was about to say anything else, I spoke my mind…

“Listen, I don’t KNOW WHY the hell you think I have anything to do with kidnapping Louis when I am equally looking for him. I love him Zayn, I do. I wouldn’t be the cheeky Harry Styles I am today without him. I wouldn’t even know what funny is without him. I wouldn’t even be here standing in front of you guys without him. He makes me smile and laugh a lot. This…This feeling I have in my heart…” I placed my right hand over my empty chest, “Was full when he came into my life, but now…now he’s gone. I-I don’t even know what they might be doing to him. To my bear! I feel my heart pounding my chest with beating fists, you want to know why? Because it wants Louis’ hand to hear it’s cries….” At this point I had my fist clumping my shirt and tears traveling down my face.

Zayn at first had that look of murder, but once he heard my teary pleas, he calmed down and had tears slipping from his own eyes as well. Liam and Niall just sat in their spots with open mouths, feeling shocked of my speech. No. This wasn’t a speech. This was my crying heart…

I looked up at the boys again, quickly glancing around the room. I shifted away from the silent hole and quickly walked out from the area. I felt their shocked stares on my back. My bedroom door was there open, open for me to come into the bed where Louis and I shared, open to let me cry to sleep with his sent over me….

Zayn’s POV

Wow…. Harry left the room with his eyes read and hand fisting his heart. The way he said all those things, if it wasn’t him then who was it?! I was sure that…that it was him. The voice, the face in that screen!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Liam with a soft frown on his face, Niall then came beside his and took my hand, “Don’t blame it on Harry… Zayn, I am pretty sure it isn’t his fault. Actually I never even doubt him being the suspect. His eyes and his words, shouldn’t that show you the truth?”

I thought for a second and regretted my actions at that point, he was broken and I made him feel worse.

I told the boys goodnight and headed towards Harry’s room, the door was slightly open and so I let myself into the room. The scene before probably broke me in half. Harry lay on the middle of the bed with the covers around him, he was there only in his boxers, and the pillow had his curls all over and was wet with his tears. Not only that, he kept sobbing out Louis’ name.

I walked closer to the edge of his bed, I hovered my hand over his bare shoulder pausing momentarily, but I placed it gently on him. I felt his body slowly tense up and his eyes swiftly open wide. He then jerked up from the bed, causing the sheets to flow down and revealing his bare chest.

“What do you want…,” He muttered through his clenched teeth glaring at me with anger.

“Listen-“

“NO! GET OUT! YOU HURT ME ENOUGH! OUT NOW!” this time I winced at his sudden outburst, he then swiftly pointed his index finger towards the door…

“OUT!!!” He started kicking at my body….

I then couldn’t take it and so-

I swiftly and quickly grabbed onto his pounding wrists and laced my legs, kneeling them, at both of his sides. He tried struggling and twisting his body trying to get out of my grip, but I was stronger… I pinned his arms onto the bed making a thumping sound. He started to pant harder, honestly if you saw us now, it totally look like I was going to rape him…

“Harry then gave up squirming and stared into my brown puddles with his green eyes, “Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me.” He breathed out each word with pure anger.

“Harry. LISTEN. I am fuckin’ sorry! Mate, I was just sure that it was you ‘cause-“

“Oh! OH! Sooo you just think about blaming it on me! HUH!” Harry had his eyes watering again and he clenched his eyelid tight.

“Yes! YOU know WHY!? I was desperate. I care about this band, my buddies, and this life I live in. I don’t want it to fall apart.”

Harry stared at me for a while and gave a big sigh. “Alright…. I-I forgive you. Sorry for snapping.” We smiled at each other for a second…then I heard a camera shutter.

“What the fuck was that?” I looked up from Harry and glanced around the room. There in the balcony windows I saw something move…

Harry looked at me confused and worried. No… Someone took a picture of us. SHIT! I jumped off the beds and ran towards the doors… There in the light, I saw a figure swiftly jumping in such a speed I had my head spinning. No. There was someone there…

I turned towards Harry, “Zayn, what happened?”

“I think someone shot a photo of us… together. Right now…” Harry had his eyes go wide in shock and fell back into the bed. He rubbed his face within his hands and sighed, “These fuckin’ papz, great another rumor to go around.”

That’s what scared me the most, because whoever took the photo was definitely, wasn’t the paparazzi, “Harry… It wasn’t the papz…”

We both stared at each other in shock…

Louis POV

“UNGH GET OFF!” I shouted in Edward’s face as I felt his breathing on my face.

He gripped onto my brown hair and pulled my neck back into the edge of the couch, I winced at the sudden pull. He leaned in and scratched his sharp teeth against my neck, drawing bits of blood. He licked the blood that seeped through the small scratches.

He got up and kneeled over me, licking his lips seductively and getting the bits of blood into his mouth, “Mmm. Yummy…” Then he bent over again into my neck and licking over the scars, I felt a small sting. “There, looks like nothing even happened.”

I took my hand and rubbed over my neck, there were no wounds or anything… “Now, get off!”

“But… I’m not done!” He whined like a baby over me pouting and puffing his cheeks. He just looked… too cute… NO! Louis this is not Harry!

“So what? I’m not Harry, but I do look like him…” he then had his little pouty mouth gone and stretched into a thin line.

“Doesn’t mean I’d fuckin’ love you!” I snapped at him, he must’ve felt something, ‘cause I felt him jump a bit over me.

“Why noooot?” Edward whined once again, getting onto my nerves.

“Because, he is Harry and you’re Edward. There is a big difference. The only reason why my sexuality got mixed, the only reason why I even came to love a cheeky idiot was because of Harry! NOT EDWARD!” I continued rambling and yelling out, damn this guy! I struggled again and took my finally freed hands and pounded on his chest. “I WANT HARRY! I WANT HARRY NOT YOU!! I HATE YOU HEAR ME!?!?” There were tears slipping through my watery eyes…

Edward had his curls jumping over his head and all of a sudden he gripped into my fists once again and held them against his chest, I realized I must’ve made him REALLY mad…

He pinned me onto the couch, causing me to hit my head against the edge of the couch making me grunt in pain. Edward then slammed my wrists against my sides, making me immobile once more…

He slowly lifted his head, revealing the eyes that was just covered by his curls; they were red, bloody red. Not only that his mouth was wide open with his tongue licking into his sharp teeth. Before I could react he swooped in and chomped down on my neck…

“AHHH!! GOD AHHH! T-That hurts!” I closed my eyes shut, the pain was too much, I felt his tongue slurping onto the wound and tickling the sides. He only chuckled as I started to cry and whine. Every time I moved, the pain increased and more blood rushed down my neck.

“Ungh! S-Stop it!” I cried in pain and felt disgust as I heard the sounds of my skin tearing beneath his lips… He then pulled his deep sinked-in teeth out leaving me wide eyed and in tears, with blood all over the sofa and sides of my neck.

“Like. I. Said. Mess with me, things get worse…” His voice was cold and dark, my mind felt like imploding at the terrible pain that tingled against my skin.

Edward lifted his hand and gently poked into my neck… More blood seeped through; I pulled my head and winced in pain, “BITCH! THAT FUCKIN’ HURTS!” I shouted out as the blood went all over his long fingers.

Edward lifted the blood covered hand into the air and smiled as he watched the drops flow down his fingers, he then licked each red droplet into his mouth, licking each and every red spot.

“Like I said again, Yummy…” He dropped his hand to my side and settled himself to hover above me with his arms holding him u. I stared into his glowing eyes, “If this part of your body tastes good, then I wonder what ALL of you tastes like…” He grinned and placed a hand over my crotch. I widened my eyes at the realization of his words; he palmed down hard and gripped onto my waist band…

“No! NO! NO!!!” I took my hands to swat his fist against my trousers, he swatted them away and pulled my wrists into one of his hands and holding them high above my head, I felt him pull down my trousers and all I could do was whine and cry like a girl getting raped…

Then…

There was a burst through the doors by Tom and Swift, with Robert slowly coming from behind.

Robert chuckled at the scene before his eyes and Edward glared with anger at ‘em, He must’ve been upset that the boys interrupted at the worst time yet. He got off of me and I laid there completely scared and at ‘me, He must’ve been upset that the boys interrupted at the worst time yet. He got off of me and I laid there completely scared and afraid to move.

“Ahhh… I see you already started making progress…” Robert smiled and looked into my eyes as I laid there feeling tormented… I saw him lick his lips, oh god.

Tom and Swift walked by and stared at me as well smiling at the scene as they whispered into each other’s ears.

“Robert. Shut up… Any ways back so soon. Did something happen?” Edward glared at Robert.

“Well, Ya! I even took a picture, here it is…” Robert handed Edward a small envelope into his hand. What picture?! “We came at the right time… Wouldn’t believe how happy and exciting it was to catch the two like that at a perfect moment. Even though it was about something’ else, it totally looked like they digged for each other. It’ll totally break hi-“

Edward placed a finger over his mouth and hushed him, “Shhh… “He then stole a glance at me and looked at Robert. Were they hiding something?

The three then left the room and headed off out the door, they said good night as they headed off to hunt. Or as I heard them say.

As soon as they left, Edward sat by me and held the envelope between his fingers, “I’m sure if you see this here, you will definitely have no choice but to just love me. I’m sure you will be broken as soon as you see this!” He chuckled…

I looked at him confused as he slowly pulled out the photo and my eyes slowly widened in shock…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update Soon~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Louis POV

“Wha-What’s that?” I stuttered as I saw him pulling out a photo, of what seems like my Hazza and…ZAYN!?!?

He took out the entire photo and smiled, “This here my love, is your cheater…” He then turned his fingers, where the photo was at in between and showed me the picture.

My eyes grew wide as I saw something that I’m positively sure of couldn’t even happen in ages. Hazza was in bed, under someone, and that someone…was Zayn. My… heart… was underneath Zayn. Not only that… Zayn and him smiled. They fuckin’ SMILED. Harry laid there underneath Zayn shirtless with his wrists held on by Zayn.

“No…No… That’s not my Harry!” I snatched the picture that was between Edward’s fingers and held it to my face. Tears slipped out again and drops fell onto the photo.

“Oh…babe, but it is him. Plus as you can see there, it’s Zayn!” Edward chuckled and stared at me. Bitch. That freakin’ son of an arsehole.

“How…How did you get this!?” No way, how did he get something’ like this!

“Um, I sent Robert, Tom, and Swift to go spy. Duh. They check what they dumb asses are planning to save you and apparently…. That happened…” he pointed towards the picture and sighed.

I stared at the picture and out of nowhere; it was pulled away, leaving me clueless and cold. I sat there, utterly shocked and broken. When I disappeared, did he really forget about me and…and go for ZAYN!?!? Sadness and anger boiled within my body and now my hands were formed into fists.

Suddenly, cool fingers traced my cheeks and my eyes grew wide at the sudden cold touch, “Louis, you look beautiful when you’re angry. Please be mine. Please.” Edward continued to trace my cheek to my collarbone, looking straight into my eyes.

“No. Even…Even if you showed this, I’m still not believing you, and how would I know that you didn’t Photoshop this?!” I glared into his dark, now purple eyes.

“You’re kidding right. We’re vampires, gay vampires that kill. Do you think we would get the fuckin’ time to prance into a store like an idiot to get a damn picture photo shopped?” He grabbed onto my cheek subconsciously and pinched hard as he said each word, “You are so silly, love.”

“I don’t care,” I swatted his hand away from my face and as I was about to get up, I felt a sudden electrifying sting coursing through my veins all ending up in my neck. Where it began to burn like intense fire, then all of a sudden my body went numb and I crashed back into the couch.

“Ah! Na-ah-uh!” Edward snapped his fingers and made a sassy look with his face, “I forgot to tell you. Um ok first, to clear your mind even if you never came to think of it. You won’t turn into a vampire. Just remember that, ‘because I am not a pure-blood vampire. The reason why you feel this sudden pain is because I have control over you!! What I mean is I can’t make you do or say stuff I want you to do, but I can make you stay in place. Which means get away and you suffer.” Edward leaned into my face smiling, feeling oh so clever.

My body was being put down back into the couch, by some force. No …. This this isn’t happening!! I kept my bum on the sofa with no choice as I sat up in front of Edward. He chuckled and leaned in to my face.

“Listen…” then suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my body, his right around my back and left around my body, keeping me close and comfort.

I hissed as I felt his warm slick tongue trail over my neck, leaving a warm trail of saliva. He licked over the two holes left behind from his bite, sinking his tongue back in forth causing me to squirm against his warm body.

“I would never cheat on you. You… can be mine, we can be a couple. Just give me… a chance.” He whispered into the shell of my ear then licking over the lobe causing me to whimper against his neck.

“No- No n-no!” I muttered that useless two lettered word as he slid his hands over my back, as he licked onto my neck once again. His warm heated tongue trailed over my neck, to my face, then down to my collar bone.

“Why…not? We are together. We. You and I. Are meant to be.” He nipped onto my collar bone once again, slowly trailing deeper down my chest as I felt his hand opening the buttons of my shirt.

Oh no…

I’m losing myself.

To Edward.

What’s the point? Harry… he cheated on me. With that Bradford asshole, Zayn… What more do I have to lose?

“Louis… be part of me. Let’s…become one…” he pulled the rest of my shirt off as I felt him wrap his arms around my bare upper-half.

He held on tight and I felt his lips going lower and onto my chest, his curls tickled my chest. This. No, I don’t want this! IT ISN’T!!

“NOOO!!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!” I snapped out in surprise as I pulled out from his grasp.

Edward fell back in surprise with eyes wide. He was slowly getting to his rough side, as I saw his eyes glowing again.

No.

He can’t control me.

Never.

“NO! Don’t your sassy eyes will affect me!” I slapped hard on Edward’s face, each one harder than I could ever do.

Edward slowly tilted his head back to face me, “Really? You really think that’s going to do anything!?”

“Ye-“I began chocking as soon as I felt one of his hands grip onto my neck… Getting tighter every second. “*cough* L-let go…”

“Mhmm… If you say so…” Edward looked up and grinned. At that moment, I was terrified like never before. His grin was filled with pure evil, the teeth he had was longer and bloody, his eyes glowed bright and red, his soul and aura was black.

He lifted me up by the neck and tossed me… Yes TOSSED ME…. Across the room and into a table that stood by one of the paintings. I heard a crack, probably the table breaking from such a harsh throw, as I slid down to the floor chocking, out blood.

I heard his footsteps as I felt my body writhing in pain, Edward stood over and smiled, “Louis. I am too powerful. Just ‘cause I look like that Harry, doesn’t mean I’m weak like him…” He kneeled near me and held my motionless hands, “I’m stronger, better, why can’t you love me?”

Edward breathed into my hands, I hissed once again as he licked over on my hands and into the wounds that were caused by the sudden toss. I felt a sudden relief as the scars faded…

No…

I got to get out of here.

Find my asshole head, Harry.

Deal with him.

And get rid of Edward….

I glanced back at the devilish Edward beside me as he continued to lick into my hands, “Why do you want me?”

He looked up from my hands, looking into my eyes with a desperate approach, “Because… Harry gets everything. I-I’m alone and cold, Louis. Being brought up in the worst place ever. I am like a piece of walking hell. Please… Listen to me, if I need to tell you my story to make you understand I will… Just please? Oh… and..”

I felt arms wrap up on me as I was picked up in a bridal style, he then continued as he looked down on my face, “Sorry for throwing you…”

His face looked calm and sound, his eyes were purple again, and he actually smiled (without fangs) with concern…. What did happen to him?

“Will… you tell me everything? Oh and please tell me that photo is a fuckin’ lie.”

He shifted a bit, “Yes… I will…”

“The photo is a fake right?!”

“Erm…No.” He seemed to have twitched a little when he said that, but was he lying? No he couldn’t, he said he would tell me everything to me… So Harry did cheat on me. Fuck.

I gripped my hands around Edward’s body that scent, that warmth, that… heart beat. Just seems too familiar, “He… He doesn’t love me…” I sobbed into this imposter’s chest, releasing myself upon this monster.

“Will you listen to me?” he looked into my eyes again as I met with his, tears slowly streaming down my face.

I hesitated, should I?

I took a deep breath, “Y-Yes.”

I closed my eyes as he gripped onto me tighter and carried me deeper into his home and into his room…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s POV

What the fuck? What the hell? What just happened? What does Zayn mean that there was some random guy there!? 

“What the hell are you talking about!? I am pretty sure that it was just the papz.” i got up from the bed as I un wrapped the tangled sheets from my body. 

“What i’m saying is that whoever was there, was not snoopy papz. If it was, I am pretty damn sure that they would still be there and trying to get us to talk…. Don’t you think?” 

“Maybe it was a crazy fan…”

“Sure… really? Harry if that was a crazy fan, i am pretty pretty sure that they wouldn’t be running and jumping over fences and buildings in an insane speed. Seriously mate….”

“Oh god.. what would they- Oh shit…” 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn moved away from the curtains and sood beside the bed post. I looked up at him with shock.

“Zayn… erm, i don’t remember if I told you, but I got a picture of Louis. He-” Tears stung my eyes as i took a deep breath, “They took his clothes off and… he was tied up.” 

Tears spilled through my eyes as i looked down on my hands, these hands that touched Louis, these hands that tickled and caused a dream boy to smile.

Zayn patted my back and sat by me, “You don’t think it was the kid-“

“Yes i think they took it. What baffles me is… what would they- Oh No.”

“What!? WHAT!?” zayn was surprised at the sudden out burst from my lips. 

“I think… I think they’ll show it to Louis….” I looked at Zayn, straight into his chocolate eyes as the tears stung my red and drenched eyes.

“You don’t think Louis will actually take the photo seriously…”

“No Zayn.. He’s sassy and over protective when he loves something. I am pretty sure VERY sure that anything that he sees that are … are like not explained, but were there. He would belive it. Like he sees the photo and…and he wouldn’t know what’d going on and so he would just believe the person explaing it, which is the kidnapper… OH GOD, Zayn, Louis… Oh god… he’s he.. he will be broken!!” I frantically moved grabbing and scratching at Zayn’s arm as fear shivered down my bare back.

Before Zayn could say anything i jumped off from the bed and got dressed, “I’m going to find him…”

I ran off through the empty hallways as the other guys looked at me in shock as i zoomed past them and out the door. What i heard from their lips caused my heart to sting. “Find our Louis, find him and comeback.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Update Soon~~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Harry’s POV

Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing. All I did was just walk out of that house with a freakin’ heavy heart full of anger and depression. Especially when an unknown photo of Zayn and I was taken by some unknown stranger…shit. Now I’m here… confused, alone, and just plain fucked up.

DAMN IT!!

“What do I DO!?!?” I shouted out into the cold, silent night sky.

My head was raised up; arms spread up over my head, and anger just boiling beyond my belief. It was cold and still, not a single sound or life in sight. I lowered my arms and continued walking through the empty streets. Honestly I just want to loosen my thoughts. There was a small turn up ahead into an ally. I guess I might as well take that since I don’t want to be seen by any fans in the middle of the night. I mean I love them all, but let’s face it, you wouldn’t want thousands of people from a random city… trample you. The majority of which are girls…

Well I continued walking ahead into the ally, hmm honestly I don’t think it’s a pretty good idea to walk alone… oh who fuckin’ cares?!?

Plop-Plop-Plop..

What was that…. Dear god I spoke too soon.

I stopped on my tracks…shit… I just heard 6 extra footsteps stop. What the hell?

I wonder- *swoosh*

I turned around to look at my surrounding vicinity, only to be surprised that there’s no one there-

“OH FUCK!” I screamed out with mouth wide open, as I felt a cold hand press against my throat.

I rose up my two hands to touch the cold threat on my throat. Shit. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? Who the hell is, ugh, attacking!?

“Augh!” my throat gurgled as the hand gripped tighter….

In a blink of an eye, I was pushed down into the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I whimpered as I felt a hand slip under the back of my shirt- Oh shit…

I still laid on the floor not even talking. There’s .. more than one person grabbing onto me… their hands…

“Hm I think we’ve come across someone important!” said a voice, probably around my feet, “Oh and tasty.”

Tasty ? WHAT

“Hm, his scent, it’s so familiar. Hold on.. look at his face! Dear god!” said another voice, oh so there’s three of them.”Yes he does have that scent like him! No way we found Edward’s bro-“

“Shut the fuck up you bastard, you are such a fuckin big mouth.”

“So What do we let him go?!” I closed my eyes as i heard those words, please day yes!

“Nah, why let a good being go to waste? Have fun shall we?” said the deep voice.

Wait, what, FUN. I yelped as i felt my wrists being pulled up and my body dragged against the floor,”LET ME GO!” I struggled and struggled.

“AH!” I cried in pain as a foot slammed against my chest.

“Dude, Robert, as much as i want to, let’s get a different guy. We will get into so so much trouble. Seriously…” said one man.

“I agree with Swift, i really think it’s a bad idea. Boss will get angr-“

“SHUT UP! Who the hell cares. Just ‘cause he’s ‘special’ doesn’t mwan he fuckin’ controls me.” Robert sputtered as he pulled on my arms, causing me to whimper to the draggish feel.

I saw him kneel down by my bruised body, looking into my eyes. That’s strange… his eyes are red. Could people have that? Contacts? jagged breaths left my lungs as i groaned to the pain. Robert patted my cheeks and grinned, his smile was too devious… It’s too.. ugh.

“ROBERT SERIOUSLY LET’S GIT. I don’t want to fuckin mess with Ed… Tom and I are leaving,” shouted Swift…

“Yeah… I suggest you do too.” said Tom.

“Fine… Though i have a feeling he knows about us..” whispered Robert.

“Hey, what do you think we are… your average muggers or some sort of uh something else?” asked Tom, he was getting pretty frustrated…

“Wh-What?” I stuttered.

“FUCKIN ANSWER!” screamed Swift… I winced to the deep piercing, cold voice.

“I d-don’t know.”

“Well, my love,” i felt a finger brush against my neck to my lips, “We’re vampires…” they all grinned as their eyes glowed pure, bloody red.

“S-sounds pretty ch-cheesy.” shit what did I just say.

THWACK~

A slap spreaded acoss my face and i cried out in pain, but before it echoed through the ally, a hand hovered over and was slapped against my lips, “Shut up, ugh”

I closed my eyes, trying to sollow and digest the stinging pain across my cheeks. Jesus… what do they want!? As i processed their words, i shot my eyes open wide and looked at the man who leaned against my body, hand pushing hard on my mouth… He.. they… are vampires!?!?

“Yes darling, judging by you’re looks, i think you’re getting it!” chuckled Robert.

The man then removed his hand to grab onto my sweaty and bloody curls, “Listen… I guess we oughta let you go orelse it would be very bad for us.” He then threw my head back down onto the floor and i winced in pain as my head made contact to the floor.

“Take him out back or do something, make sure you gag him up and be sure to toss him to the floor or somewhere in the corner. Oh be sure that you uhhh blind fold him. Listen kid you’re lucky we’re letting you go… including the fact that you’re still alive” His venomous voice rang in my ears.

Then suddenly my weak arms were being lifted up and pulled as my back was dragged against the floor..

“Ungh” I groaned in pain, but couldn’t fiight the pain was just too much at this point. Then… it hit me…

The voices.

The punch.

The pain.

They’re Louis’ kidnappers, they kidnapped my boyfriend, my boo. They’re dangerous… vampires.

“AH FUCK” I screamed in agony as i tried to fight back, “You kidnapped my Boo give him backk!! mBAAACK!!” tears started to come out my eyes as the pain engulfed my fractured soul. They’re vampires… what the fuck are they doing with my Louis!?!?

“WHERE IS H-” suddenly I saw black..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward P.O.V.

Hm… he’s asleep. I know I know… you’re probablyu like ‘Oh Gosh EDWARD IS SUCH AN ASS’ Hey well listen here… I’m a sexy peice of ass, but to be honest i never saw a sexy ass like that Louis’ dude. Fuck man, he looks delicious…

Um i mean….

“Mgh” a groan escaped Louis’ tender red lips s he twisted in mmy arms, searching for comfort.

I didn’t really mean to hurt the man, or boy, or super sexy peice of.. ahem… I mean. I just lost control! I don’t want to lose him..

I carried him up as I walked down the silent halls of our home, den, what ever… and into my bedroom. My room was pretty, ok i mean it’s huge. The bed’s a round circular love set with red carpeting across the floor. The sheets were blood red and blankets were black with the walls in the color of violet. It’s a good color trust me ;)…. he bed’s net and sweet so I just carried Louis and laid him down gently. Oh fuck, his body, oh my goodness. That sexy.. ugh the stuff I could do to hi-.

”Ha- I mean Edward…”

“Huh!?” I jumped nearly 5 ft. in the air, when was he awake?

“uh… yeah?” Oh damn, does he still wants to know?

“You said.. y-you would… please… I want to know. Harry and I were… really close, but looks like that’s gone.” he had his eyes connected to mine now, a strange mixture of purple and blue. His hand then trailed up nd my eyes followes, his fingers were shaking and he was breathing slowly, then the hand was placed over my chest, over my heart.

I froze.

He continued, “I, I want to um… well if we are supposed to be together by fate, we need to know each other better right?”

Oh Jesus my heart skipped a beat…

“You’re right, but… I did a number on you and you should well rest.”

His grip got tigheter on my shirt, “No… please tell me the entire thing. I’ll listen… I promise and I always do…”

“Bu-“

“NO BUTS! I want to know… please… please! If, if you y-you want us to be close, tell me TELL ME!” oh god he’s erious damn.

Well looks like i have to…

“F-Fine…” Oh no, I’m stuttering… what the heck man.

I took a deep breath as I walked around the red, bloody bed… Into the black blankes and next too Louis. There was silence between us as we faced eachother in the bed, eyes still connected, hearts beating, and breathing slow. If i caught it correctly, he was actually moving closer to me… ah damn.

“Please?” his hand came up slow, reaching my face and carresing it. Shit. 

“Fine, cuddle with me?” he nodded… oh goodness. our bodies met together half way, hugging close. His face was deep in my neck and arms around my waist. Our legs slowly entiwined together, and what i least expected, our hands.

“Umm… well..”

“So what happened between you in becoming a vampire and… why do you hte Harry?” he whispered.

“It started out long ago… Harry probably never told you guys about me to any of you guys was ‘cause he doesn’t remember me…” 

Louis winced underneath me, i felt him hitch his breath, “What do you mean?”“I was well, seperated from him when I was like 4 years-old”

Louis lifted his head off of my neack and looked back into my eyes, “How the fuck does that relate to you becoming a vampire?”

The flashback came rolling in and I clsed my eyes as i continued…

FLASHBACK

“EDD HEAD!!” Harry shouted that stupid nickname as he ran between the trees in our front yard. there were like 7 trees and he kept hiding in between and trying to get away from me. Hmph. 

It was quiet and dark outside and all we can hear were the sounds of our surprised laughter when we scared each other.

“Harry STOP CALLING ME THAT! I’LL TELL MUMMY!” I shouted, stupid Harry… I don’t call him names. 

Then I knew what to say! I saw it on TV last night, Harry knows what it means, i think… ,”Well… Harry. YOU IS A PUSSSYYY!!”

“WHAT?” he then satrted to whimper.. uhoh, “I’M TELLING MUMMY!!!”

He began to run down the trees to the front porch of our small home to go tell mommy about my ‘terrible deed’.

“HARRY I WAS KIDDING COME BACK!” I went running after him, but then there was some sound coming from up above. I looked up inot the dark night sky and almost got dizzy from looking up and then.. I saw a man. He was coming down…. from the sky… he had red wings… what the heck?

Oh no…

He’s lokking at me..

Thump~

He landed in front of me now..

“Edward did you call your bro- EDWARD!!!!” Mummy was outside now and house held harry close to her…

The man turned and looked at Mummy and Harry, “Nice to see you guys again… Anne, I’m taking him… It’s time for him to come with me.”

“No, get away from him!!” mummy screamed as she let go of Harry and came running to get me, “Edward come here!”

“Mummy!! Aghhh!!” I started to cry, who is this guy?! Why does he have wings!? How does he know Mummy!?

But…

Before Mummy could come get me, Harry stopped her. He held her tight and stopped her…

“See, your other son has the sense in letting me take this… Edward..” He looked back at me with red eyes and smiled, “come on boy let’s go//”

I stepped back in fear, why was Harry stopping her?! Why don’t they save me!? ”WHY!?!? GO AWAY!!!” I screamed, i stepped back , but as soon as I tried to run, h gripped onto my waist. “MOMMMY!!!”

“Harry Let me go!” How can harry hold her down!?!? 

As soon as Harry released, it was too late The man already took me into the sky flying, I was flying with an unknown man… 

I hate Harry.

I hate Mummy.

I hate Myself.

“Who are you?” the wind was blowing on my tear streaked face… it was cold.., “What are you?”

“I’m your father… and I’m a vampire, here to… change you…”

PRESENT

“That… what the hell!?” Louis was in shock to what i just said, “You mean.. you were… kidnapped by your own dad?”

“I didn’t even know I had a dad.. and if i did, i would’ve thought he was divorced from Mum or something.” my eyes burned.

I felt a hand swipe against my cheek. I looked to my side to see Louis sadly smile and wipe my tears. Funny. I hadn’t realized I was crying.

“How did you become a vampire though?”

“He turned out to be a pure-blood, that’s why he had red wings…. and how I became a vampire? He..” oh no…

“What did he do?”

“He bit me… hard… and by.. b-by hard I mean…” I closed my eyes, the overflow of tears fell down my cheeks.”He raped me.”

“WHAT!?!” Louis got up from the bed into sitting position and stared at me. His face was in complete shock, full of fear and innocence, and sympathy.

“I didn’t know what it was at first, it was painful… Every time he did, he bit me on the right side of my neck…” I continued, trying to get rid of the horrific and abusive events from mind. “There was blood every where. On the bed, the floor, the walls, and my body… He was scary… terrible.. his purple went bloody red every time he came near me.. I was tortured and just abused.. I blame this all on that Harry, He… he .. it was his fault..”

“I can’t believe this…”

“Neither did I.. I’ll be honest, I loved Harry I DID! We were best friends… but ever since that day. I hated him i HATE HIM NOW!”

“Bu-“

“I HATE HARRY! He H-He’s the reason why I’m like this. Only him” Oh my god, I Edward Styles am crying in front of my captives, or the guy I’m crushing on cause of that bum, about my past. Fuck. I covered my face in shame…

Then… there were hands on mine… I looked up again to see Louis smiling down at me. He was genuinely smiling at me. His eyes sparkled with true saddness and… love.

“Answer one question for me?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“How did you end up becoming a gang or some shit with the other 3 lads?” 

“Oh… Well. When I became 10 and… I was fully a vampire, that bastard threw me out. Like literally. He gagged me, raped, abused, and bit me one more time… Then knocked me out.. All I remember was being found by other guys that were 10-13 years old.. Which were Tom, Swift, and Robert I guess they were vampires longer than I was, cause they taught me everything. I became so well.. I over threw Robert and became the boss and shit…” I whimpered a bit and finished, I don’t want to be a bad person, but I’m a vampire… I change momentarily… Right now in front of you is the actual Edward. But. It won’t always be like this….” I closed my eyes.

“Edward…” whispered Louis.

“What…”

“You’ve won me. I’ll… be by your side..” 

My heart skipped a beat once again. I never felt so vulnerable. ‘Till I met… ahem.. I mean kidnapped Louis…

He cuddled in closer and kissed my cheek..

I actually slept… smiling…

It’s fate……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Edward’s P.O.V.

UNGH! I have never felt better! I stretched to hit something, or I mean someone. I quickly turned my head to see beside me was none other than Louis. God, he looked so beautiful. Sleeping in fetal position and releasing silent snores. My heart leapt as he slightly moved looking for comfort.

“I can see you staring you know…” Louis mumbled. I blushed and looked away.

“M-M y bad.” Why am I blushing? Hold the fuck up I kidnapped him I shouldn’t be the one crushing he should. Well like in most books.

He sat up on the red mattress, stretching and enabling the blankets to slip around his waist. He then yawned and turned to me, “I’m hungry,” he whimpered as he wrapped his arms around mine, digging his head into my chest.

This time my dick leapt.

“Louis, you aren’t mad right? I mean, am really sorry for being a twat and shit.” I looked right into his blue eyes, I nearly moaned as his eyes connected with mine.

“What? Well honestly, mate. I hated you at first. You fucking beat up my friends and got your men to strip me down for a picture.” He looked at my face; he probably noticed my sudden sadness.

What?

I know what I did was really, um, not worth forgiving, but come on!

“It’s. It’s ok now though.” My eyes widened in pleasure as his hand rose up to rub against my cheek. It was nice. It felt… Wonderful.

“Now are you going to give something to eat, cause I fuckin’ need something.” He pulled away getting up and stretching by the side of the bed. I watched him, eyeing that bum as it swayed right before me.

We laughed together as we walked down the halls of our home. Yes ours. Hopefully it isn’t wrong, but it never felt so good to say that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall’s P.O.V

Holy fucking what in the name of shit is this!?!? The lads and I had gotten a call that they found Harry gagged, tied, and beaten near an ally. What happened? I’ve never felt so guilty in my life to have let him go on his own. God. GOD.

We quickly went to the UK hospital as soon as we got hold of his whereabouts. What I really disliked though, were the media thrashing their way, luckily the hospital policy forbids them to enter.

“THERE!” Zayn shouts as he led us to the nurse’s front desk, “Excuse me. We have gotten an urgent notice that Harry Styles was here. Room Please?”

“Um, yes but may I know who you are?”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” I blurted, “I mean, I’m sorry but… you should know who we are?”

“Sorry. I just. My bad, um he’s in Room 289”

“Boys this way!” Liam pointed towards the left hall beside the front desk. There were rooms and constant streaming rooms as we made our way to the elevator.

“God, Harry what happened to him this time.” Zayn mutters as we all look to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s P.O.V.

Damn. What’s going on? “Huh!?” I gasp as I rose from the bed looking around. I’m in… the hospital? The room was plain white with small couch chairs and a little brown table in the center. I turned to the window to see it was now morning.

“Harry!?” The boys?

Maybe all that was a dream, I probably got knocked out on stage which led to this. Maybe Louis ok! I waited patiently, because well I had no other choice, as the boys entered. Louis wasn’t there though. My mind went blank. So does that mean those men were real? Does this mean… Louis’ actually surrounded by vampires? He was kidnapped by mother fucking VAMPIRES!?

 

“Harry, a-are you ok?” I quickly looked up to see a worried trio looking at me with immense eyes, “You’re shaking mate.”

“I need to tell you guys something! I know I’ve been beaten badly, but… but I think I found out something!” The three traded looks and looked back at me. Hey nodded their heads all grabbing the mini chairs and sitting around me. I couldn’t help but release a little giggle. The sight was adorable like it was story telling time.

“Well… It starts with 3 guys.” I then began my outrageous tale.

~~~~

“Wow, are you sure you didn’t just go out for a drink and hit yourself with a brick wall?” mumbled Zayn. I glared into his luscious eyes; he didn’t believe a single thing I had just said. None. Nada. He only then started to laugh.

“Fucking shut it Zayn!” Niall punched him in the arm and looked back at me, “Harry are you positively sure that this isn’t your imagination. I know you lost Louis, alright? We are really fucking terrified as well. This doesn’t mean you should make conclusions like that. Ok?”

“What?” I looked at him and soon Liam started.

“Vampires, Harry? Are you SURE. Ever since Louis went missing you became very childish. Like it’s as if he took your maturity away! Now you’re saying that Louis’ been kidnapped by some guy named Edward. Wait and what did you say you heard them say? THAT HE’S YOUR BROTHER!? You mean that all these you had a brother you never even knew about!? Mate you need rest, we’ll go and try a bit harder with the search without it getting gout to the media.” Liam then just blasted off his seat and rushed out the door.

I was speechless, wow. I’m childish now? My eyes began to sting, there were upcoming tears.

Niall and Zayn looked back at me, surprised at what Liam had said as well. They looked at me and began to get up, “Harr-“

“GET OUT OUT OUT! I DON’T CARE! I AM NOT LYING!” I sobbed as the two then left the door, leaving me in the room alone.

Wait. Brother, if this was true then the only person who could possibly help is MUM! I stopped whimpering, wiping away my tears, yes I’ll ask mum.

~~~

Louis POV

“BOSS!” I heard, was it Swift? Calling out to Edward.

“Excuse me, Louis. Edward then got up from the small breakfast table.

Edward and I are getting along. Pretty surprising, especially since he’s not human and all. The fact that he’s blood related to Harry. Pretty surprising. The fact that the father of the two is a vampire rapist gay bastard himself, now that’s pretty startling if you ask me. I sat patiently as I waited in our, I mean, Edward’s lavishing breakfast table. It was white round and fit perfectly with his mansion. I honestly wonder how they maintain such a huge home.

Suddenly I heard shouting coming from the room, “WHAT?” It was Edward. Letting my curiosity take the best of me, I headed towards the direction the other men were. As I tilt my head around the corner, the men were at the end of the halls talking. I gasped as Edward’s eyes began to change.

“How in the name of fuck would you let this happen? Yes I know you shit heads were hunting, but what made you fucking think he’s worth attacking. Shit Fuck!” Edward clenched his fist, knuckles going white. I gulped. Thankfully I got to his good side. Except, who were they talking about?

“His scent, we lost it a bi-“

“SHUT UP! IF I HEAR THIS HAPPEN AGAIN I’LL MAKE SURE I CHOP. YOUR. HEADS.” Edward gave a rough pointed look as he slowly gave out a sigh, “Wait, tell me who’s idea was it to attack him?”

“R-Robert sir.”

“That. Fucking. CUNT.” Edward face palmed, Swift was shaking. The poor lad must’ve been terrified, “J-Just make sure he doesn’t attack Harry again.”

I let out another gasp, shit hopefully it wasn’t too loud.

“Alright sir.” Swift then looked at Edward again, “That boy is very different from you. It’s hard to believe you’re twins at all.”

“I know…” Edward sighed.

“He cries a lot, screaming ‘Boo’ and shit. Pretty childish if you ask me.” Swift looked to the floor, “Pity. He’s famous yet twat headed when it comes to his band mate. Looks like he’s very lost without that Louis guy.”

“Shut up Swift you can fucking leave.”

What I just heard… Shit… What? Harry? Did they just say Harry? Harry, as in they attacked Harry Styles? He’s looking for me? He’s lost without me? Trying to process every detail in, I hadn’t realized Edward gaping at me with a mixture of anger, sadness, and shock.

“L-Louis?” He stuttered, giving a faltered smile.

“Edward? D-Did you lie to me?”

“No NO!” he ran up to me wrapping his arms around me and slipping his arms underneath mine, holding me tight, “Sorry, this is nothing. Just…”

“I’m not stupid, Edward” I pulled him away looking right in his eyes, “They attacked Harry Styles. Your brother, my band mate.”

“Y-Yes.”

“What Swift said, does this mean that Harry’s still looking for me?”

He didn’t respond.

“EDWARD!”

“YES HE’S LOOKING FOR YOU, but… Why wouldn’t he? I mean come on you’re part of the band. Harry needs you to keep up the image for the band right? So why wouldn’t he?” Edward chuckled as he then pulled me back in, gripping tighter, “You trust me! Why would I lie? Come on, please!”

“A-are you sure?” I mumbled into his shoulder, “I promise this one thing, if you’re lying, I-I’ll hate you.”

The grip around me tightened, “Listen Louis. Don’t so that. T-This is the first time I’ve ever felt good about kidnapping someone. Alright? Most of the time we kidnap blokes for blood or revenge, but I really like you Louis and please, it hurts to know you’ll just promise something like that.”

“B-but,” fingers hovered over my lips.

“No Louis, please.”

“F-Fine.” Who knows how long we stood there holding each other.

~~~

Harry’s POV

Great. Luckily, the beating wasn’t that bad, well not that bad that I’d here to stay in the hospital for a long time. I was set out the next day and the lads had arrived, they hadn’t said much as we walked through the halls. I guess they were pretty shocked to what I had said. Pity.

“Um, guys?” The three looked up at me with blank emotionless faces. Lord, “I’m planning to see my mum, if that’s alright.”

“I think that’s perfect, you should spend a day with your mum and have a day off. The lads and I will be with Paul for Louis.” Replied Niall.

Liam and Zayn nodded their heads, “Harry we’re sorry for snapping at you yesterday. We didn’t mean to be that harsh; this has been eating us away like it has been eating you.” Liam muttered.

“It’s ok. Group hug?” The three smiled and spread their arms around me. I needed that.

~~~

It’s been hours till I finally reached my mum’s home, it’s been very long uncomfortable hours actually.  
I dashed out of the car and gave my good byes. The three will be taking me back tomorrow morning. I rushed away and headed towards the door to get this issue dealt with.

“Mum!!” I shouted knocking on the door.

I heard rustles and a few things knocked over as the footsteps then stopped, the door swished open and there stood a very surprised Anne, “Harry! Baby, What happened!?” she gave a hug and looked at my condition. Bandages wrapped around my head and a few patched on my sleeveless skin, “Harry?” She then softly traced my skin, “What happened?”

“I need to talk to you, it’s urgent.” Mum nodded and led me back into the house.

“What is it?” She asks she closes the door and takes her place on our brown couch with a table set before it. I sat on the other couch facing her with and staring into her eyes. She looked at me and her face went a bit down, “Harry? Answer me.”

“I need you to be giving the answers, Mum.”

“Well alright just tell me what’s wrong!”

“Louis’ been kidnapped.”

“What!? No, What how when!?”

“Just don’t tell Louis’ mum she’ll be extremely worried.”

“Ok.”

“Mum, who’s Edward?”

“E-Edward? What are you getting at Styles!?” Mum’s face went pale. She knows.

“Mum, just tell me the truth. Edward is my brother isn’t he.” Her face became expressionless and she looked at me with a cold face.

“Yes, he is. He’s your twin. Identical twin. He was taken by your, y-your father when you boys were 3.”

Father!?

“Tell me everything, please.”

She then took a deep breath, blocking out any tears and looked back at me, “Alright, but tell me everything what happened. I’m pretty sure your injuries are a part of this.” We made our agreement and the missing piece of our story began…

~~~

Edward’s POV

Shit, that was a fucking close one. If he finds out that picture had a different story and the fact that Harry’s acting like a lost baby for him, I’m done. I don’t want to lose Louis. I don’t even give a fuck, he’s my territory now. Harry’s got everything he needs: fame, fortune, family and friends. Me, I’m not even allowed to be seen in public. Well not in the day. Ha. Obviously.

We pulled away and looked at each other again; I was actually struggling to breathe. His face, it was enchanting in so many ways that no words could describe. It hurts, but in a good way. God, why did you make love this hard? His beautiful cheeks, that smirk he makes, that lovely glitter in his eyes when he smiles. I sense it all in such a short moment. I grazed my eyes across his face, not giving a fuck about being caught.

“Ahem,” Louis squirmed a bit and his face went flush red, “I’m going to finish my food.” He pulled away quickly and walked away.

I stood there.   
I watched him.  
He’s beautiful.  
I know its fate, that’s why I got him.

Then it struck me like a bathtub of blood, then again it’s because I lied. I lied. I lied to him, so would he… would he actually hate me if he had found out? Would he really leave me? He doesn’t look like that kind of person. No, he trusts me. I just know it. God, Edward, you’re acting like a worried baby! This never happened before. I cringed, of course it hadn’t, and I’ve never been this attached to someone in such a short time. Losing him… No, I can’t even imagine that!

My heart stung.  
Why do vampires fall in love?  
Why.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I headed my way towards Louis’ direction.

~~~~~

Harry’s POV

We discussed everything. Yes, everything. Everything. God, I- What is going ON!? My eyes are wide now; I stared at my Mum like never before. This can’t be happening. This, this is all bullshit. Me having a twin that pops out of nowhere after 15 fucking years is absolute shit.

“Harry, love, are you ok?”

“This. This is crazy, Mum.”

“Y-Yes I know, Come here.” She spread her arms out and I fell right in.

“Do you think he hates me?”

“I really, really don’t know.”

Tears started to sting my eyes once again, blurring my vision, “I think he does.” I croaked.

“Baby, no calm down. It’s late now. Go get some rest alright? The lads will get you tomorrow, right? Go sleep.” She gave kisses on my cheeks, then letting me head on my own.

~~~

“Let’s go, Harry!” Liam shouts as I gave my last goodbyes to my Mum.

“Bye. Mum Love you.” I kissed her on the cheek.

“Love you too and don’t worry I won’t tell Louis’ Mum. Just make sure she doesn’t hear it from the media, she’ll be devastated to know no one told her. Make sure the papz don’t find out!” she smiled and gave a last kiss and I headed out towards the car.

~~~~

“Guys, I have to tell you something.” I mumbled as we entered into Louis’ and I shred flat, “It’s… it’s urgent.”

The three turned to look at me and I’m sure they know what I’m going to say, well some of it.

“Let me guess it’s that whole Vampire, Edward THING!” Zayn says highly NOT amused.

“Umm yes, but here-“

“Harry I thought we told you to stop!” Liam shouted.

“JUST WAIT!” I bellowed and the three stared at me, shocked. I fumbled through my things and pulling out a few small photos and a god damn birth certificate of Edward’s. Mum knew the lads wouldn’t believe me; thank god she had these in mind, “Look. Look ok? These are his things. These are pictures when we were under the age of 3. He was taken by our father.”

“Father!?” they shouted in unison.

“Yeah I had that reaction as well.”

We spent our hours getting everything through. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were extremely mind blown. My heart fluttered with hope that we will now be able to track down Louis because we know who the kidnapper is. I’m coming Louis.

I’m coming.

~~~~

Louis POV

It’s already the next day. I’m sitting on the red bed, Edward went out and I’m here just thinking. I have no idea what day it is and how long I’ve been kept captive. We spent the day yesterday doing nothing, but I guess know each other better. I’ve gotten used to the lad now and it’s pretty charming to know he isn’t as bad as you might think. He seems very honest and I guess Harry isn’t as perfect as I thought, but then again I might be judging him too much. It was just a picture and there could’ve been multiple reasons why. Then… there was what Edward said.

“UUNGH!” I rustled my hair in anger, frustrated.

“What’s wrong Lou?” there was a whisper beside me.

“SHIT!”

“What?”

“You fucking scared me! Damn it!” Edward chuckled as I squirmed to his warm breath across my neck.

I noticed him ducking closer, “Louis…”

“Hmm?” Everything felt quiet and the room felt very hot. It’s really warm in here don’t you think? WOO!

“I love you.” His eyes shot opened and he looked at me, my eyes were wide in surprise at those words. He then backed away quickly, “Shit sorry, I meant. Oh God. Forgive me.”

“No. No, come here!” I quickly grabbed his wrists and he fell into my lap and he stared up to me with such adoring eyes, my heart creaked. I gripped onto him tighter, he’s so beautiful and his eyes. They were so mature yet childish. There was such a strange silence and all I could hear were our shuddering breaths.

Then I felt warm lips against mine. Warm and soft lips, with fingers brushing across my face.

My heart’s still creaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

(3rd POV)

Meanwhile, back at the boy’s flat, they discussed the issue and Harry reviewed everything with them. The things Harry had said from his little mouth shocked the shit out of the other 3. None of them could actually believe it, there were questions flying about that Harry had only little answers to. Niall, Liam, and Zayn didn’t want to believe this, but the stuff harry said couldn’t have possibly been made up in such a quick nick of a time. 

“I’m telling you, Louis isn’t safe. We need to find him as fast as we can!” Harry whined. The other boys were too surprised to function at the moment, trying to take in every bit of information he had just said.

“Wow, I, mate this is-“ 

Liam was cut off by Zayn’s outburst, “YOU MEAN WE HAVE VAMPIRES TO FUCKING DEAL WITH!?”

“Seems so…” Harry looked down the floor. This wasn’t as easy as he might have thought. 

“I can’t believe this! Like, I believe you, but then I don’t!” Zayn stood up and stomped on his foot, “We might have gotten a clue, but that’s it just one. That Edward is your brother and he’s the one who started this. Plus the fact that there are three other guys who’re vampires.”

“Calm down just, calm down,” Liam says as he pulls on his arm to have him seated on the seat again.

“Bu-“

“Shh…”

They all then looked back at Harry, “No seriously dude, how’re we going to find out Louis whereabouts if we barely have any information!”

“Well, this is a super natural kind of thing so shouldn’t we ask like some um what it is called?” Harry batted his fingers on his leg trying to come with an idea.

“A psychic!” piped in the boys.

“Yes, well we should get some kind of help. It doesn’t hurt to try, I mean we need all the help we can get to find the guy.” Liam suggested.

“Yeah, what I find very strange is that, there haven’t been any phone calls, threats, or warnings…” Zayn mumbled in confusion, “Don’t you lads find it a bit odd?”

“Y-Yeah, but don’t think like that! We might m-might have some issues and it is strange. But hey then what makes vampires and psychic? Those are way more than strange, so not getting a phone call isn’t t-that bad” Harry says. His heart crackled, what if what if? Something actually is going on. Is Louis alright?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward’s POV

My lips, my heart, my breathing… What’s happening? What is this feeling? GOD I sound cheesy, I’m the tough bad guy here! B-But, Did he start the Kiss or was it m-me? Suddenly Louis pulled away and looked at me with utter surprise, good o-or bad?

“I’m I am so sorry Edward I didn’t mean to-” Louis looked at me and gave a long breath, “I didn’t mean to-“

“What? You’re making it seem as if it was a bad thing! I kissed you back, so it means I’m on with it? So technically we’re in this together!” blood rushed to my cold cheeks as I took in the words I had just blurted out, “I-I mean-”

Warm hands wrapped around my cheeks, “Edward?”

“Hm?” I looked up, connecting my eyes to the man before me, my heart stung to the sudden beauty as tears welled up into my eyes.

“You look beautiful when you cry,” small slow spills of laughter traveled out of his lips, “Y-You’re so cute! Ha-ha I never expected to be kidnapped by someone like you! I mean you have such a sweet heart, like why do you have to hide?” 

D-Did he just call me cute?

“Louis, I-I,” warm arms then left my face and I was suddenly I was pushed into warm tattoos, more tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes and took in his scent. His beautiful lovely scent. I love him. I LOVE HIM, “L-Lou, L-Lou LOU!” God, now I’m a sobbing shit.

“Edward? A-are you ok?”

“LOU!” 

“What!?

“I-I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I h-have never felt like this before, the way you changed me after I-I kidnapped you. My god, I have god. GOD!” I continued to cry, my heart, its breaking. Breaking and starting afresh. 

“Edward?” Louis sounds worried! WOW, h-he’s perfect, I don’t deserve him. I don’t I’m just a worthless piece of unnatural shit. Why in the name of God would he love ME!? I gripped around him, tighter trying to grip onto that beautiful feeling.

“I’m sorry I am really sorry. I-I mean, I’m the bad guy here! I AM! I’m not supposed to look like some cheap weak ass vampire, I’m sorry. I’m pathetic. I break easily, Lou. I never f-f-felt.” My head felt really dizzy, the world began to spin around me, ha-ha FUN! Then everything went black and the last word that left my lips was ‘loved’.

~~~~~~~

Louis POV

Edward passed out.

He just passed out.

WHAT DO I DO WITH A PASSED OUT VAMPIRE?

“SHIT EDWARD, WHAT HAPPENED!?” I started to panic, what happened, what’s going on!? He started to cry a-and, shit, “Edward!?!?”

Quickly, I laid him on the bed gently and bounced of searching for the other guys, “TOM!? SWIFT!? ROBERT!? GUYS!? Something happened to Ed-“

“We’re on it!” Tom and Swift rushed into the room, quickly going around the bed. Robert wasn’t here, of course. Although I don’t know, but that guy is just… I know he’s an old perverted hot guy who cares about nothing, but himself. 

I walked back next to the other two, “I-Is he alright?” 

“Y-yeah, wow I thought he was through with these…” Tom muttered.

“What!?”

“Well, I don’t know if he told you, but he gets attacks. It’s strange though. He’s had these when we were at an earlier age, but it stopped once we got older. He cries a lot, but it all stopped when he took over Robert. He looked very cold. I’m not sure if this attack is a good or a bad thing bu-”

Cutting off Swift, I yelled into his face, “Good thing!? How would it be good!?” I was shocked, how could a damn panic attack ever be good!!?”

“Well, he never actually released his emotions. Like he gets angry, but that’s it. He never cried, never laughed, never SMILED. Then you came. You made him smile, cry, and so happy in such a short time. I’m actually glad…” Tom answers.

“Wow Me-I’m the reason? Pfft, that can’t be it, besides he kidnapped me and well, after all this revenge shit is over I’ll be going back. Then, I’ll be handling that ass of a face, Harry” this feels like some strange romance film right now.

“Listen, the poor kid was raped by the head vampire, by his own father! He was then kicked out, that’s pretty rough if you ask me. I’m pretty sure he never asked to become a vampire, but he’s stuck with that now.” Swift continues and looks down to the floor, “It’s not nice to see him passed put, but it’s great that he’s released all of that emotions inside him. He probably got overwhelmed and suddenly droned out.” Swift finishes off Tom’s answers and heads out towards the door, “Let him rest now, Come on Tom.”

“Alright.” Tom follows behind the other man, shutting the heavy door behind him. Perspiring silence into the room as the morning light dims down. 

“Edward,” I sighed, breathing his name out as I walk towards him, “You need to tell me everything. You didn’t tell me your heart was that broken…” My hands came over to his chest, I listened to his breathing. It’s lovely to watch him. He just seems more human than any vampire, well compared to the other three.

I placed my hand on his tear streaked cheek, slowly trailing it back and forth, wiping the dry tears off his white face. I just wish I could know more, but this is just getting out of hand. It’s actually confusing to be honest. The fact that there are the supernatural vampires and there’s one that I’m currently crushing on, which is laid right before me. Edward. Not only that, he’s Harry’s identical twin brother. Now isn’t that just surprising? 

“’M Sorry,” a small whisper escaped from Edward’s lips as I watched more tears slip down his cold cheeks as he drifted off to sleep.

Looks like I’ll be making some breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s POV

What. The. Fuck. I don’t usually cuss, but come on like… 

“Niall, what the hell is this?” I whined as the other two boys and I followed Niall. We found that supernatural psychic we were looking for, but I had no idea it would be in a fucking far away tundra, that took 4 hours to get to and since there’s no mobile transport allowed; we have to walk where it’s cold with so many fucking trails we have to get through.

“Well, the directions said it’s here, besides we’re almost there.” Niall says as he turns away from us and leads on with his phone in his hands.

“This is like some kind of fairytale,” mumbled Zayn.

Liam agrees and laughs, “I know! It’s so funny how we have to go through all the ordeals just to find out Louis’ whereabouts. I find it pretty strange and surprising that this is happening to our band.”

“Yeah, it’s weird,” I agreed, breathing in and out as we walked up-

“THERE IT IS!” Niall shouted in excitement, he pointed out to a clear opening where a small cottage stood, “Let’s go!”

We all ran towards the house as hope rushed through my chest.

~~~~~~~

(At the cottage)

We knocked on the door a few times, but we never really got a reply. My hopes were soon cracking like fragile ice, but then Niall just decided to just burst in through the doors.

Well.

Here we are now.

“So where is the old lady?” Zayn asks as we walk through the large cottage. It was pretty shocking to us to see that the cottage is bigger than what it seems from outside.

“Who’s there?” Came an old haggle voice from behind the red luminous curtains, with a scent spreading out across the room as it traveled into our noses, causing us to give slight coughs. 

“One Direction, well 4/5ths of it.” Liam answers. 

“One Direction? What in the name of Satan is that!” the old woman shouted. We winced at her response, did she say Satan? Satan as in-

“Yes boy, Satan. I said Satan.” She looked into my eyes, glaring into me. Her eyes were a slight yellow and blue, actually beautiful. My insides shook to her stare; her face maybe crackled and wrinkled, but her eyes were still fresh and new, “Boy, thanks for the compliments, but please shush up. Now tell me, what may I help you with?”

“Um-” I stood shocked, she read my mind? Ho-

“For peter pan’s sake I AM A PHSYCIC, YOU YOUNG FOOL!” I heard the other three boy’s laugh as I blushed in embarrassment. 

I started, “Um, ma’am, we heard that you’re a psychic-”

“Well obviously.”

“We’re here to ask you a favor; you see a friend of ours was kidnapped by a vampire. Since this is pretty much obvious that we can’t handle the situation with some police force, we came to you.”

“Ahhh. Let me guess, you’re the brother of that vampire.”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“His name is Edward, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Louis’ the one who was kidnapped, correct?”

“Yes.” I heard the boys gasp in amusement as the woman basically just summarized our situation, while I agreed to everything.

~~~~~

Minutes passed as we were told to have a seat near the woman in a round centered table. It creaked and emitted sounds as we sat into the hard, cold wooden chairs. Niall groaned in satisfaction as he hadn’t sat down for a real long time. 

“Well, boy’s I can already picture what’s going on. The problem here is that you boy’s don’t know what’s happening. Louis is in no trouble, as for now.”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asks.

“What I mean is, the vampire, which is known as Harry’s brother, is no danger at all. To be honest, Louis is in a pretty well condition. The issue here is the other vampire. Robert.”

I shook to the name, Robert. If I picture it correctly he was one of the ones who attacked me, in a pretty rough way…

“Yes boy, I understand your issue.” She looked at me again, oh right she reads minds, “Here-” she takes out a crystal ball and places it into the center of the table, oh how original. The other three gave a glance at the ball and let out silent profanities to the childish and fantasy like situation. “I will look into this ball and you will see what is happening on there.”

Really? Just like that? A crystal ball and we see it? She then began her little magical gestures as she stared into the ball, saying words I could not catch.

“Wow. Mate, this is beyond what I could imagine.” Niall whispered. I looked at the ball and lights had flashed within the mist inside. My heart shook as I saw a kitchen appearing.

“What. The. Fuck” Zayn muttered as a clear view appeared.

It was Louis a-and is he cooking? Why? Did they kidnap him as a servant, slave? I watched in awe as I saw Louis walk through the large halls of the unknown are and walking into a room where a red, plush bed was seen between the walls of the large room. There on the bed was none other than… my twin. Edward. Holy fuck.

“SHIT IS THAT EDWARD!? HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!” Liam squealed in shock. 

We continued to watch as Louis went across the room and around the bed where he then placed the food on a night stand. He started to speak, “Edward, love, wake up. Made you something.” My heart rumbled in jealousy, did he just call him love? So many questions flooded into my mind, hurting me greatly in confusion, “Edward. I made you something. I’m not a great cook like you, mate, but I guess it’ll do.” He smiles at the limp body on the bed.

It then started to move, “Louis? I-I’m sorry. I acted very childish there. Oh and thanks f-for the food.” He rose up into sitting position on the blood colored bed. 

“Don’t be silly. You just need to be more open with me now, ok?”

“O-okay.” 

The two then started to lean in, THEY STARTED TO LEAN IN. THERE FACES GOT CLOSER. The boys and I gasped as the two pairs of eyes closed up and the lips were now only a few centimeters apart. Then the misty image disappeared, “Wait!! I need to see what’s happening!” I cried in frustration. It’s no doubt that they were going to kiss. I’m pretty sure they already met up by now. My heart shook in hurt, betrayal, and jealousy. 

“I-I’m sorry boy, but my energy slipped. I’m old now as you can see and it isn’t easy for me to do this in a long period of time.”

“He really doesn’t look like he’s in much danger. Maybe he’ll call and tell us what’s going on later on.” Liam said. 

I cried silently in frustration as the images of my look-alike kissing him. Kissing someone who looks like me, but isn’t me.

~~~~~~

(A/N) I will be updating every week end. Feel free to send in feedback! I’m sorry if this fan fic doesn’t appeal to you or sucks, I’m doing this when I have free time because I want to be able to actually work on something I like and it’s productive. I’ll probably use this for a class project. Besides my teacher loves gay fan fics xD.

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

(A/N) I am so sorry for the late update, really sorry. I got really busy and well. .. So here’s another chapter! :D OH and if there’s any blogs that take fan fictions and categorize them, anyone mind recommending mine? I’m a bit shy ‘cause I feel like one of those shitty writers… So please :D?

Edward’s POV

Literally breath taking. I just have those three words to whisper out as Louis’ lips worked his way through. Just. Breath. Taking.

We separated our lips with a plop, “Edward?”

“Hm?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Tell the other boys I’m alright.” I looked at him with surprise.

“What? Why?”

“Well, since I’m in no danger at all, I really think we should let them know that instead of freaking out and shit.” He then looked at me and smiled, “Don’t worry Ed; I won’t leave you or anything!”

My heart jerked; did he just give me a nickname? Yes, yes he did.

“I’m. I’m sorry Louis, but that’s the point. Then what was the whole point in kidnapping you in the first place?” he looked at me with surprise, “I mean like, that’s the whole reason why you’re here! To get revenge on them-”

“What the fuck, that it? Even after all that, all the kisses, all the fucking little talks; you’re still thinking of revenge?”

“No I-“

“Shut up, give the me the phone damn it, I want to talk to them.” He glared at me as I looked back at him with teary eyes.

“It’s in the hallway on the next wall.”

“Alright.” He gave a faint smile and left.

I screw up thing don’t I?

~~~~~~~~~~

Louis POV

I didn’t mean to be rude, I swear! God, I should be nice when I ask for things. But, come one I do need to tell the lads I’m doing fine and stuff.

I dialed in the number; it felt weird to do so but whatever, “Hello?”

“Hello? Louis?” I recognized the voice quickly; it’s Liam, “Louis is this you?”

He seemed quite surprised, “Um, Liam? Yeah.”

“LOUIS WHAT THE HELL WHERE ARE YOU?” he shouted. I literally had to pull it away.

“Um, in a mansion with a vampire?” I chuckled here comes the ‘STOP FUCKING WITH ME’

“So the woman was right.”

What?

“Liam, what woman?”

“God, it’s a long story. We went to some ‘psychic’ to find you, I really didn’t believe it and-”

“Wow haha I really thought you’d think I was kidding.”

“You sound pretty perfect, what actually happened god dammit!” Liam shouted and a few other voices filled in through the phone.

“Is that Louis!?” shouted another voice, “Give me the damn phone!”

“Wait Har- Wait-”Liam’s voice was cut off.

“Louis!?”

Oh. It’s Harry.

“Um, yes?”

“Where are you! We miss you! God Louis, I’m d-dying here without you!” a few whimpers left the curly lad’s voice.

“Um, Harry I’m fine, promise. I’m just going to stick around here a bit more-”

“NO! Come back Louis!”

“Harry, just shut up. You’re not a fucking damn child to be so clingy. Yeah, I agree it was scary how I was fucking taken away, but I’m fine now. Tell the rest that and just shut up and relax.”

“L-”

I cut him off, “Shut it. You should’ve thought about that before you went fucking with Zayn. Goodbye.”

I quickly shut the phone and walked back towards Edward.

~~~~~~

(3rd Person View)

The phone slipped from Harry’s hands and clashed down against the floor, “Harry are you ok, what did he say?” Liam asked, quite frantic and alert at the boy’s reaction.

Harry stood there on his spot, quite cold and stones as he stared at the floor. There were small wet drops slipping down onto the carpet.

“Harry?” they all say in unison.

“He… He…” Harry couldn’t even function. Did Louis actually just say Zayn and him… fucking?, “He thinks… I cheated on him. He actually t-told me to shut the fuck up a-an” His voice cracked and he bit his lips to shut himself as he slipped on to his knees.

“Harry, what did he say?” Niall asks as he approaches the writhing lad.

“Are you ok?” Zayn asks, he goes up to tap Harry’s broad shoulders, “Are you o-“

“SHUT UP. IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT. ALL OF IT!” Harry screams, he rose from his knees and glared into Zayn, “He thinks- HE THINKS I CHEATED ON HIM!” He covered his face with his hands, sobbing “So someone did get a picture of us! Aww god!”

“What picture?” Liam asks.

Zayn whispers his reply and Liam widens his eyes in shock, “Harry, that doesn’t mean it’s Zayn’s fault, I mean come on. The kidnappers wanted this to happen. What would you expect? At least we know that Louis’ safe. He’ll come back sooner or later. It’s like he’s on vacation, Harry.”

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! HE’S FALLING FOR A LOOK ALIKE ME! HE THINKS I CHEATED ON HIM! I cannot live with that Liam, I just can’t.” he whimpers as he tuns around and heads for Louis’ and his room. His heart cracked to know he’s going to an empty room and Louis’ body wasn’t there to fulfill the name. 

~~~~~~

(Edward and Louis)

Louis was pretty pissed off, anger and stress releasing from within him. Harry’s just… he can be too childish. He just thinks everything’s easy in life. 

“Fucking god dammit!” he shouts as he clenches his fist. “Harry. Harry Styles,” he whispers, “If you really missed me, then why did you do what you did, fucking dammit.”

“You alright?”

Louis swooshed on his foot to see who’s voice was that. Robert?

“Yep, It’s Robert. The one and only.” he smiles as he walks closer towards the end of Louis trail, “So, handled your matter back there?” 

“Um yeah.”

“Must’ve been-” he traps Louis between him, “pretty hectic, huh?” 

Louis gasped at the other’s body against his, shivering as the cold breath swirled his mind. Robert smirked at the other’s reaction, his eyes glaring into each silent structure forming on his face.

”Um yeah,” he whispered.

The older and more boy-built man leaned in closer, pushing his knee in between the other’s thighs, “Want to-“

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Came a loud shout from the end of the hollow halls. The two quickly turned their heads to see and angry and not pleased Edward Styles at the end, glaring.

“Um, E-Edward.” Louis stuttered as he quickly pushed the other man away, fixing and straightening himself, then looking back at the purple eyes.

“Robert, you fuckin-” he roared as he ran on his feet toward the other, slamming a fist straight across the other’s lips, “You old pervert, don’t think I don’t see what you’re up to, fucking bastard.”

A trickle of blood rushed down the other’s lips as he rose up from the ground, “Just having a little fun, fucking selfish cunt.” Robert muttered. 

He quickly left on his feet, turning around only a split second to send a little wink. Louis gasped and blushed, his mouth going dry.

“That bastard always tries his way with other men, fucking-” Edward continued to ramble in frustrated anger as he quickly grabbed onto Louis waist, “Louis, come on let’s do something else.”

Louis nodded his head as he latched onto Edward’s arm and headed out through the other direction.

A cold shiver ran through him.  
Robert’s going to be a huge problem.

~~~~


End file.
